


簧色废料集合

by BDHXHX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: 石墨文档整天翻车，实在是被逼急了斜线前后有意义





	1. 自作自受

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：点文，non-con

也许不是巧合，RK900拖他进来的厕所隔间里满是涂鸦，颜色不一大小不同但是都是标准的仿生人写法：rA9。异常仿生人的神灵，它们相信rA9会带它们走向自由。

如果报复也是自由的一种形式的话，毫无疑问，RK900终于也异常了。

但显然它们的神只对它们眷顾，对仍旧把仿生人称为物品“它们”的人来说，这份自由永远不会是眷顾。盖文就是其中一员。直到刚才他都还坚持痛骂着RK900“塑料垃圾你敢动我试试”，现在他就只有害怕的份。

人类无法像仿生人那样估测推理他人的行为，尤其是在盖文这种双手被宽大黄色胶带绑在背后，脸也被按在墙面上的情况下。

警探甚至开始逃避对接下来受难的猜测，操，盖文想，没什么大不了的，他不是没经验的毛头小子，他那张漂亮脸蛋和惹人厌烦的性格在警校里就给他惹了不少麻烦，这次更好，他可以数着视线里看到的脏话度过。

 

如果真有那么容易的话。

 

仿生人把造价昂贵的手指插进了盖文的嘴巴，警用型加固的材料并不惧怕盖文怎么啃咬，而且稍微用力就能把盖文的牙齿掰下来，然后在盖文喊痛的时候顺利进入，按住警探的舌根逼出人类的血和唾沫。

RK900显然计算好了力度，在盖文开始干呕的前一秒他就退了出来，盖文不知道他身后的RK900是以怎样的表情看着他吐到自己的鞋子上的，也许还是面无表情，毕竟盖文整个鬼哭狼嚎被他掐住脖子带来的时候他都还是一副公事公办的表情。

那时候没有人愿意出手帮盖文，人们都以为盖文才是那个施暴该被抓获的罪犯。

盖文额头上的汗水流进了眼睛里。

 

“疼疼疼，妈的，RK900……！”

有谁会真的去色情俱乐部点一套仿生人插入服务吗？也许有，因为估计没人会有盖文这样倒霉；RK900的手紧紧钳在他的两侧腰部，强硬地定住了人类，让盖文根本没有移动的空间。那根平时盖文可能会称赞够大够硬的老二生生捅了进来，硬的和钢筋一样，形状完全不会和人类那样跟着肠道稍稍弯曲变形，相反地，它就那样保持着龟头挺立的样子，逼着扭着腰也没用的盖文努力把身体调整成它的形状的容器。

但这是不可能的，盖文痛苦地喘着气，本能地翘起屁股来，他感觉自己的内部快要被这个塑料混蛋操坏了，只是全部插进来停在里面就已经是一种极端折磨，“求你，”盖文发自内心地求饶了，“求你不要，停下，RK，你知道我受不了的……求你……”

“李德侦探，你低估自己的承受能力了。”

RK900今晚第一次说话了。也就这一次。

他继续沉默地动起来，每一下都能把盖文痛得不住发抖，哪怕是最后直接进入到最深处，就这样直接高频率振动起来的时候，盖文的阴茎还是可怜兮兮地垂软着的。

盖文所有的计划都被搅和得稀烂，他没经历过这种全程都是强暴的事情，RK900始终对他合奸的请求不理不睬，不管盖文怎么刻意发出呻吟和痛呼，仿生人都可以在下一次插入的时候操出盖文更尖锐的惨叫，没有一丝怜悯。

RK900也没有实施任何更多的接触，他就像是干着飞机杯那样，拉着盖文的腰发泄着，甚至把盖文的兜帽拉起来，拒绝人类无意识贴来想要得到后颈哪怕一点点的接触，只是擦着RK900胸口处的布料也好，没有，什么都没有。

 

一切都结束的时候，盖文已经哭到泪水都把嘴巴附近的血渍冲淡了。

仿生人无声地拔出自己，最后再给这个不知天高地厚的婊子屁股上来了一巴掌。


	2. His love is virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 请大家记住一个前提，900不是坏安卓，这样看下去会有三倍快乐哦

盖文轻手轻脚地爬上阁楼，上去前他特地回头望了眼楼下，确定RK900还在客厅等着后才敢把T恤撩起来，卷在锁骨处，“他妈的，”他咒骂着自己胸前青紫的淤青和一圈一圈的齿痕，咒骂着衣服上被唾液奶水眼泪沾湿的地方，清楚今晚清洗的时候他会闻到腥味；这件已经穿太久了，薄成这样再用洗机洗很容易烂掉，显然盖文的丈夫不会帮忙，“操，操他妈的恶心崽子！”乳头暴露在空气中时有种未干液体带来的清凉，咸甜的气味扑鼻而来，盖文下意识骂出声，想了想那是谁的孩子后更加痛恨了，这不公平，他想，他遗传的是我的虎牙，吸奶的时候真疼。真疼。

盖文决定忽略掉眼角一下涌出来的眼泪，显然它们很快就会干掉，也必须很快干掉。他蹲下来，忍着全身的疼痛搬开杂物，把最深处藏着的箱子拉出。里面放的全都是盖文做警探时期的资料；盖文看着上面底特律警局的标志，为觉得如此陌生感到奇怪。

其实盖文也不是太久没接触，他只生了一个孩子，甚至现在还是个婴儿，现在正在摇篮椅里躺着。但是盖文每天都过得像有几千个小时。RK900叫他来拿文件之前他花了大概半个小时喂奶，半个小时哄孩子睡觉，再半个小时整理好他明显受伤的甬道：又是被全套内射没能让盖文维持多久的湿，精液流出来后盖文甚至比性事之前还要干涩，整个过程他都没有硬起来，何况做完后盖文又哭了一会。

他很痛，私处的撕裂已经习惯了，弓着腰喂奶造成的背痛和大腿酸软他不习惯，警校不教这些，而盖文痛恨所谓的Omega学校。现在倒好，他抱着一大沓东西下楼，回忆那些拿有空间隙在终端上看到的方法。深呼吸。肩膀放松。尽量不要绷着下身的肌肉。别管那鬼魂一样的疼痛。专注眼前的事。

无意的哆嗦中盖文成功走到了客厅，所有积攒的冷静却都在看到RK900在整理垃圾、摆好刚洗干净的厨具时崩塌掉了。他把东西都摔掉了，还好RK900及时冲了过来帮他接住。模拟生命最成功的仿生人至今仍被广泛派出，“李德警探，请小心。”

RK900压低了声音，他还记得不远处有个醒了会极其吵闹的人类婴儿，过往记忆将分析结果指向了完成任务的障碍，他不能忍受。“我会自行处理这些文件……”

但RK900没想到真正阻碍他完成任务的是盖文·李德，前搭档用力推在RK900的肩膀上，发现推不动之后李德开始胡乱捶打他，虽然没有实际意义，RK900都可以承受下来。

先承受不了的当然是盖文，他慢慢失去了力气，整个倒了下来，蜷缩成一团，抱着膝盖把脸埋在里面。人类经典的自我保护姿势。RK900眨眼，黄色光圈一直转动着，他难得的不知所措起来；李德在哭泣，而他不明白。

“你这个冒牌货……装个屁啊装……”RK900听到李德哭喊道。“你什么都不懂，你什么都不懂……”

“我的储存体里安装有——”

 

他的辩解被盖文更大的哭声打断了。

 

-END-

 

补充说明：丈夫不是RK900，孩子也不是RK900的（二哈狗头）


	3. 配文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 给角太图配文，Sub攻900/Dom盖文

https://weibo.com/5648078993/GwVvJhRXm?from=page_1005055648078993_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment#_rnd1536150548584

盖文知道再紧急的情况下RK900身上都不该只有刻着他身份和所属Dom的项圈而已，但他没有办法，即使是作为Sub，RK900也依旧过于骄傲了，灰色眼镜的仿生人拒绝穿上第一次调教必备的贞操带，最多让步扣上了有盖文名字缩写的皮带，那玩意儿现在正松松垮垮地拉住往下掉的长裤：RK900腰太细了，屁股也没有盖文那么翘，这个尺寸只刚好合适让RK900露出漂亮的胯部。

Dom狠狠咽了下口水，尊严已经在看到RK900上身只穿着外套的时候就已经几乎丧尽，盖文差点就直接冲上去抚摸RK900裸露出的胸膛和腹部的肌肉群了。

他开始咒骂模拟生命怎么搞出这样一件合不上来的外套，黑白荧光蓝的配色让它看起来足够性冷淡，可RK900这样穿着的时候盖文才知道它是一件——操它的——被饱满的胸部撑开却又刚好遮住Sub乳头的情趣服装。

RK900看了他一眼，没有LED灯的情况下盖文无法判断他在想什么，不过肯定不是盖文脑子里那套，因为如果是的话，RK900就不会伸手抓住衣服下摆，像是和盖文展示自己一样，慢慢扯开了。盖文的视线始终跟着RK900的手指，纯黑的指甲油衬得那肤色愈发苍白，盖文不知道他等下会不会舍得用精液射脏他。

“你可以开始鞭打了。”仿生人如是说。他并不完全服从，冷漠的脸让这句话看起来更像是挑衅，可盖文已经能从衣服边缘看到那粉色的乳头挺立了起来。

“这是你说的。”

他深吸一口气，示意RK900跪下。

 

https://weibo.com/5648078993/GwVWrd4ln?type=repost#_rnd1536150448618

从这个俯视的角度看RK900那具过于漂亮结实的身体实在是快乐的折磨，盖文想，如果不是他现在要在RK900的喉咙里排泄的话，他肯定会硬得鸡巴都塞不进RK900的喉咙里，也不一定，如果他让RK900直直仰起头颅，把那脖颈的线条拉到最直，让盖文像操飞机杯那样操进去应该可以。

更别说RK900有多配合了，他半眯着眼睛，做出服从的样子。其实现在的尺寸对RK900来说也是超过了；盖文刚才在他穿了环的肚脐上满满射了一次，把那凹陷填充得溢出，还有他的乳头，盖文执意用龟头擦着那里，用鞭笞下坚硬起来的乳头对准马眼，射的时候RK900整片敏感带都反应过度，红色的警告窗在仿生人眼前不断弹出，RK900违背命令咬住了下唇，蓝色的血液在下巴上留下了好看的痕迹。

“你他妈要是哪里受损了马上给我吐出来。”盖文喘着气说，他快要撑不住了，臌胀的双丸里全是想被释放出来的肮脏欲望。

“我为这次调教特地进行了更新，你……不用担心伤害我。”RK900用他的发声器回答道，盖文骂了一声操，这是有点怪异到损失情趣，但是无所谓，Dom闭上眼睛，却又在把尿液倒进Sub顺从的甬道时睁开了，他看到RK900脖子上突出的一块，刚好在项圈之上，更加现出了性器的入侵。RK900的喉结随着吞咽动作上下滚动，每一下都能把项圈顶起来，“干！”盖文伸手捂住了脸，直到仿生人诚恳地尽完了便器的责任，甚至还在残留尿液的尖端上吸了吸。


	4. 服务至上

欣赏模拟生命最高端的警用仿生人、知名“我不要安装这个模块”口号的拥护者RK900坐在洗衣房小椅子上给他手搓内裤本来是件娱乐至极的事，如果盖文自己的状态不是混乱得一塌糊涂的话：“操你妈！R！”盖文愤怒地大喊，尾音颤成了一条长长的呻吟，导致RK900用种意味深长的眼神看了他一眼，当然，盖文没看到，看到他死活都还会再骂几句。

盖文接着真的呻吟了起来，他现在手脚都被仿生人从衣柜里掏出来几根几乎没用过的领带绑了起来（说真的，盖文什么时候买的？），然后丢在洗衣机盖子上。破破烂烂的二手旧款洗衣机每次用起来的时候晃动得几乎要跳起来，整个盖文压在上面也没好到哪，高度还刚好适合盖文弯下腰趴在上面的时候脚刚好够到地，两个条件下，完事后还在不应期的盖文·李德只能浪叫得像个婊子。

答应帮盖文洗衣服的安卓尽职尽责地扒光了他，于是盖文胸前被吸得乳晕都涨开一圈的奶头就这样直接贴着震来震去的洗衣机，诡异的感觉让盖文吓得自己也开始扭动，但是又挣脱不开，结果更像是全身都在被无数用力的手爱抚，“操！”盖文不住地骂道，RK900只是扫了眼警探爽得蜷缩起来的脚掌，继续拿起肥皂多抹一点，然后搓内衣裤，懒得管人类会不会掉下来或者逃走。

RK900还没洗到第二条的时候盖文就已经全面放弃自我尊严了，他不再挣扎，身体越来越往洗衣机上靠，甚至连脸都要侧着贴在上面，绝对不是为了方便流口水和眼泪，绝对不。几下后盖文啰嗦着撅起了屁股，想让性器离震动不停的机体远一点，这太刺激了，几乎到了痛的级别。但是没人帮捆住的腰着实受不来这样的姿势，盖文认输了，只好歪门邪道地蹭起胸口来，试图用雌性快感的地方来分散老二的注意力。他不知道他整个身体都舒服得抖来抖去，随时都是像被一个隐形人从背后干得慌乱又畅快的样子，RK900始终用鱼眼镜头录像着，决定下次盖文提什么假外遇play的时候把这个给盖文看看。

最后盖文一个挺身，跟着洗衣机的震动频率断断续续射空自己后，终于没力气动了。他这样继续趴在上面求饶的情况不知道持续了多久，RK900洗完那时盖文已经快不会说话了。“领带你自己洗。”RK900挑眉，人类毫无意识地看着他的样子太过经典，完全值得他这次屈尊给盖文洗内裤。盖文含含糊糊说了点什么，完了直接精疲力尽到睡死了。


	5. Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 子宫奸，A！RK900/O！盖文  
> 未完成

Part 1

RK900拿着根导管和一小包还没开封的东西过来的时候，盖文差点在浴缸里被呛到了：他的下半身显然还有知觉，但也就仅限于鼓胀和酸痛，直坐起来根本是要了他的命；上半身则是，任谁被拿去从背后拷住手一晚上，手臂都不会能撑得住自己的。所以RK900把他横抱着捞起来的时候盖文没有半点怨言，说真的，就算这台只追求效率不追求情趣的安卓是要他站起来清理，那也好过这么愚蠢地淹没在浴缸里。

话是这么说，RK900真的让盖文裹着浴巾在旁边等一下的时候，盖文还是用最后几丝力气骂了起来：“去你妈的铁罐，你房租都不交还操老子！你这个警用机器人也就体型警用一点，道德感还不如橡胶轮胎！”

盖文似乎看到RK900的LED灯闪起了红色，但就算有那大概也就一瞬。

安卓平静地回答道：“我只是不知道你还需要我交房租，至于金额我们会等你神志清醒的时候再定，李德警探。另外还有件事我很抱歉，请容许我说一声对不起。”

……这还是盖文第一次在事后场合听到RK900道歉，但是面对这种堪比中奖的事，盖文的第一反应是马上别开了脸哼了一声，耸起的肩膀也放松下来了，第二反应是谨慎，因为他不知道RK900为什么道歉，虽然今天这样是差点把盖文搞得失禁了，全靠RK900全面又微妙的检测系统才阻止下来（也感谢这个塑料混蛋的洁癖），但是至少还在盖文的限度内，顶多算有过的排名前三激烈。

他也没想到自己乱喊出来的催债让他更像是被嫖了。

但是疲惫如盖文也进入了戒备状态。

“你为什么道歉，良心发现了，嗯？”

“因为我没能第一时间就计算对了正确的处理方式，这浪费了时间。”

RK900的声音听起来还是冷酷得欠打，盖文注意到他刚才是把浴缸里的水放掉，又重新调了水。然后仿生人打开了那个小密封袋，里面的东西看起来像是注射器，还有一包透明液体，盖文一开始想不出来这是用来干什么的，直到RK900把导管跟它们组装起来，他就一下明白了。

“我操你——你敢拿着那东西靠近我我就一定马上冲出去叫人把你拆了！”盖文很没气势地大喊起来，Omega本能给他的潜意识指令是低下头求饶，求Alpha不要这样，但是盖文毕竟是用警棍打过半个班Alpha的家伙，所以他做到了……骂着求RK900不要。

“盖文，”RK900换上了最亲密的称呼，天知道他的社交系统是怎么判定的，“你的子宫并不能吸收我射进去的仿生精液，也因为粘稠程度和别的因素，它们也不能被你全部被你自体排出来。在这种情况下，为了你的健康考虑，我们必须得用导管把精液冲刷出来。”

警探恍惚间似乎看到了电子杂志宣传的标题：仿生人伴侣，让您里里外外体验充足。

可他还没做好子宫也被搅弄一次的准备，不，将来也不会做好这种准备的。

“过来，盖文。”

雪松的味道慢慢覆盖了盖文的嗅觉，但是盖文皱起了眉头，把半张脸都埋进浴巾里，他确实喜爱RK900的信息素，理智也告诉盖文RK900虽然激进但是没说错，但他也本能地恐惧那根导管，他很清楚那样交出自己意味着什么。

这种清洗，没有Alpha标记的Omega是受不了的，而盖文显然和RK900还没到那一步。

Part 2

“滚吧塑料屁股，我宁愿拉肚子也不会再被你射进……的。”盖文的声音在说到某个器官的时候突兀地打了个弯，直白粗鄙如他，在对自己的事情上也还是保有羞耻心的，虽然他的身体倒是十分不知廉耻地在信息素的刺激下开始流水，先前RK900用嘴送进盖文喉咙里的温开水发挥了作用，不是给盖文喊哑了的喉咙润嗓，Omega现在又是口干舌燥，是他的后穴再次分泌出蜜液。

迫于甬道里还残留着满满的仿生精液，好不容易合起来的穴口只得打开一点，让体液流出来一点。RK900闻起来冰冷的信息素根本不能给盖文降温，人类只是抓住了那里面的丝毫清甜，反而贪得无厌起来。

RK900微微歪着头打量盖文，他看不到盖文上下滚动的喉结，也看不到盖文湿漉漉的腿根，但是有些东西不用看也能看得出来。

“你应该也发现了，”RK900无情地指出。“光这样你的子宫口是不会打开的。”

“闭嘴。”

仿生人的推测没错，盖文能感到自己的穴道在收缩，渴望着什么东西能够把他填满成熟悉的形状，彻底操开他，但是最深处的小口像是在固执地守护着宝贵的财产，他甚至觉得下腹的肌肉收得更紧了。干。

“就现在的情况而言，我认为我有必要继续解释和澄清。”

RK900不紧不慢地说道，他当然能不紧不慢，盖文愤怒地想道，毕竟面临和意外怀孕同等级大危机的又不是他。老天，盖文之所以能同意RK900内射他就是看中了仿生人的安全性，他可不想生一群长着RK900冰山脸的小崽子。长得可爱也不行。

但是说起来为什么RK900没有提前交代仿生人老二的危害性？

“等下，你先给我解释清楚……”

RK900突然朝他逼近了一步，吓得盖文脑子瞬间清空了。

“如果你在担心标记的事情的话，事实上只要信息素浓度足够，并且用对了位置，未被标记的Omega也可以进行清洗，甚至是自主完成。”

RK900抬起手，拿着那袋标有模拟生命标志的液体在盖文眼前晃了晃。

“这是我的信息素浓缩液，刚才我已经用手掌把它加热到合适的温度了。考虑到浴缸的大小和你的压力程度，接下来我会在门外等候，你自己负责清洗。操作非常简单，你只要先用我的信息素浓缩液对着子宫口喷射，等它打开后就可以把导管伸进去冲洗出精液。”

盖文面色苍白，一时间不知道该说什么好，感谢RK900毫无情趣的解说，让他觉得这事情真的和泡咖啡一样简单日常？不，放屁，这听起来根本就很……色情。

听出色情的自己肯定是被仿生热水器折磨出了问题，盖文逃避地想道。

“那就给我滚蛋！”

他最后选择干巴巴地对RK900怒吼出声，然后惊讶地发现RK900真的就这样放好东西就离开了，指示灯甚至没有任何颜色变动，干脆利落，甚至在关门前轻飘飘地来了一句“有需要再叫我”。

盖文看着玻璃门上的大型机械警犬投影，终于爆出了十万句脏话。

 

众所周知，RK900没被传染过异常仿生人病毒，也没有表现出过太多软体不稳定的表现，他像是完全没有感情，总是摆出（盖文说的）一张臭脸，粗暴地碾过所有任务。RK900少数的温情都出现在他“需要温情”的局面下，而且甚至会显得极其不自然，他的情感转折都太突兀了，似乎就只是任务需要而已。

盖文恨透了RK900平时拖着他去上班的狗屎冷酷样子，更是不适有时候他对盖文的关心。RK900能接醉酒的他回家，能让身体过载发热来让盖文靠着他在飘雪的楼顶等待嫌疑人，能好声好气地道歉，但是那些情况总能指向一个论点：他只是为了提高工作效率而已。

盖文是享受这种距离感的，显然RK900不是异常仿生人，就算是，那他也藏的很好，本质疏远的样子让Omega极其安心。

不安和得不到的感觉另当别论，总体盖文还是满意的。

当下就算了，盖文躺进浴缸里，然后一边用一只手按摩着红肿的穴口，另一只手握紧了导管，一边这样决定。整件事下来RK900根本就是耍着他玩的样子，故意没有警告盖文射到里面的风险，也就这样丢下盖文……盖文咬了咬牙，他不明白他最近怎么惹到RK900了。工作上他已经很久没搞出大事，炮友关系上RK900才是掌握全局的人，盖文连在RK900出差期间自己碰自己都不敢，哪里都没有问题。就算RK900记仇，盖文也都还的差不多了。

他不能就这样没有来的觉得委屈，有理由也不行，现在不是时候。

盖文吸了吸鼻子，深呼吸一口，然后把导管插了进去。有了过度的开拓和精液自体润滑液的混合产物后，导管的进入变得十分轻易，有些就直接流进管子里导了出来，盖文选择闭上眼睛，不去看水里缓缓荡漾开来的一片浅蓝色。早晚他要投诉模拟生命的商店，无节制出售仿生人性爱产品是违法的，真的。

一切都是顺利的，直到那根截面经过圆滑处理，但依旧相对来说过于坚硬的导管口碰到了盖文最深处的那圈嫩肉。

-TBC-


	6. 企鹅AU

2038年地球上已经不剩多少企鹅了，盖文企鹅又比较惨烈，环境污染下他成年后也没能完全脱毛，就一直是大猕猴桃的样子，还会跟其他企鹅吵架，宁愿自己一只鹅在冰天雪地里走来走去，并且因为没有同伴带路总是摔跤，或者掉进冰窟窿里，但是在特别冷的时候又要跑回来想挤成一团取暖。

可是真的已经没有几只企鹅了。盖文经常跌跌撞撞走了好多公里都遇不到一只。

人类保护员非常担心盖文鹅鹅的安全，最后决定给他派一只人造机器企鹅RK900，主要功能是跟在盖文屁股后面帮盖文捡鱼吃、帮盖文探路、在盖文和别的企鹅干架的时候把盖文拖走、以及在盖文冷又没有别的鹅可以一起抱团的时候强制抱住盖文鹅，发热给他取暖。

大家给RK900的代号是企鹅保镖，还在RK900身上安了摄像头，随时跟进情况，因为RK900太先进了，很贵，比给汉克企鹅用的那只RK800造价高多了。这可是能手撕海豹的企鹅。

结果RK900企鹅第一天去找盖文就看到盖文和汉克在“嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎”地吵架，默认设置人类语言系统的RK900有点无语，但还是调用了企鹅语系统，结果发现还不如不开，两只企鹅都在喷垃圾话罢了。

RK900选择滑行过去，然后咬住盖文企鹅的脖子就跑。

好肥，RK900边听盖文怒吼边想，不过毛毛的好舒服，而且盖文体温真的比RK900预设的还高，暖呼呼的。

RK900企鹅似乎一见钟情了。

盖文企鹅却是气得半死，RK900一放下他他就气呼呼地冲过去，想把RK900撞下冰海，结果RK900随便一闪就躲开了，盖文企鹅反而把自己摔了，盖文气死了！

盖文使用了脏话攻击！

盖文开始数落RK900的毛，说他毛也未免太好了，看起来跟假的一样，还有RK900眼神好死，半天才想起来：“嘎嘎嘎嘎？咕咕咕咕？（我怎么没见过你？你是新来的吗？）”

RK900觉得嘎嘎叫好蠢，RK900选择沉默。

盖文企鹅开始觉得他是个自闭儿了，盖文还有点可怜起RK900了，问了一大堆你是不是被人类偷渡过来的啊，离家很远会不会难受啊，刚才为什么要劝架，啊我明白了，因为以前打架输了很惨所以有心理阴影吗？别看我这样毛乎乎的样子，其实我打架很猛的！盖文企鹅茅塞顿开：“我可以做你的大哥！小老弟你别怕！这片冰原都是我的！”

常年没社交的盖文真的很傻，热情起来也很傻，RK900在心里评论。盖文企鹅咕叽咕叽和RK900说了好多话，都累了，然后他和RK900挥挥短小的手：“过来过来，该吃饭了！”

RK900乖乖跟着他，观察盖文企鹅找吃的，并且上传记录。

他担忧地发现盖文真的很不会生活，哪会有鹅多动症一样跑来跑去，抖动全身，抓不到了还要怒吼的。

“嘎嘎嘎。”RK900终于开口了，他说我帮你吧。

认识的当天下午，南极时间5:00，盖文企鹅第一次见到这么生猛迅速的企鹅捕食，RK900哗啦啦给他吐了一地鱼的时候盖文有点怕了，但还是担忧并开心地吃了起来。

RK900企鹅很满意，第一天的任务日志可以写的很漂亮了。

唯一的问题是，他开始觉得盖文鹅也很漂亮了。毛企鹅怂起来缩成一团真的好。

另一头，人类研究员已经在开香槟庆祝了：“我哭了！你呢！”其中一名大喊道，“我觉得我们可以启动繁殖项目啦！”

“你别这么急好吗！”

“但是RK900是我们设计的最帅的企鹅了！以过去几十年收集到的数据精心造出来的啊朋友！”

“是诶是诶！”

他们不知道的是，盖文企鹅内心的真实想法是，草，我是不是刚才应该认他做老大的……还有我一定要气死安德森企鹅！我要带他回去见他们！

四方的角逐闹剧终究是要开场了。

-TBC-

 

前传：

其实盖文很小的时候就见过RK900了，不过那时候他还只是年幼的企鹅，没人知道他长大后还是现在这样毛乎乎的样子。看起来很正常的小企鹅盖文还能跟其他小企鹅混在一起玩耍，直到他的同伴们都一个个夭折了——人工培养的企鹅还是太容易死掉了。

彼时的RK900也不过是卡姆斯基设计出来的一个实验阶段的AI，虽然RK800的研发已经获得了极大进展，但RK800毕竟是面向年长企鹅的机型，至于年轻些的则交给RK900，RK900的系统还很不成熟。

可因为近些年实验室繁殖的企鹅婴儿存活率越来越低，RK900的观察样本很快就只剩下盖文一个了。

“那不如就把RK900弄成盖文的定制机吧。”卡姆斯基耸肩。

没人知道动物保护项目的捐款大头兼领头人之一的卡姆斯基在想什么，总之，在他的坚持下，未完工的RK900就这样被装进了仿生人的机体里，然后被派去照顾盖文小企鹅。

“企鹅机体还不能用啊，再说了RK900本来就是偏向人类思维，先测试他的基本功能吧。”

卡姆斯基挥挥手，研究员敢怒不敢言，还是让RK900去了。

说是照顾，实则是陪玩，因为小企鹅盖文物质生活十分优越，本来是十几只企鹅的份的吃的都给他了，生怕盖文饿了出事，缺的就是有谁陪他活动了。

可其实盖文发现他的同伴都不见了，他还以为他们会回来，就悄悄多吃一点点而已，还是想把食物留给他们。RK900每天都要在他睡着后悄悄地把盖文企鹅堆起来的吃食清理掉，有时候盖文会在梦中警觉，RK900还得撸企鹅的毛和毛下胖胖的身体，把盖文摸舒服了，企鹅再沉沉睡去。

他们第一次见面开场不太和谐，就像他们后来都以企鹅形态相遇时那样。一段时间内RK900都很小心谨慎，一直都避免被盖文小企鹅发现。

盖文那时候很生气，他找不到别的企鹅踢雪，自己踩又太滑了，只能气鼓鼓走一圈，然后踩自己压出的痕迹回来，他都知道他看起来会很傻。

盖文朝天喊了一串脏话，他也不懂他从哪学来的，大概孵出他这个企鹅蛋的是个脾气暴躁的雄性企鹅。

可惜实在是太小了，盖文叫起来就像撒娇一样，尖尖的，还很奶气。

RK900于是错判成了盖文在呼救，马上冲进了模拟冰原，但是他对幼年企鹅的认识少的可怜，所以冲进来以后也就是一个急刹车站在盖文企鹅面前，不知道该干什么。

盖文刚好一下撞进了RK900的腿上，头还卡在RK900腿里了，“嘎嘎嘎嘎！”盖文小企鹅怒不可遏，跳起来就是一个……啄在RK900膝盖上。

RK900眨眼。他只明白他要尽可能满足盖文的需求，具体的还不清楚。

他看着这只小小企鹅一身蛮劲地冲上来想咬他，就像狗狗追着讨厌的骨头，可是仿生人身体那么坚固，没几下盖文就累了，也怕了。毛球后退几步，终于记起来仔细研究RK900到底是什么生物。

天知道在小企鹅盖文的世界里RK900有多大个，本来RK900一米九多的体型在人类中就够显眼了，更别说这么小的企鹅仰头都看不到RK900的脸了。

“……嘎嘎嘎。嗝。”

盖文企鹅紧张得打嗝起来。

可恶，这是什么怪东西，盖文心想，接着脑回路一下接错了:它一定是抢走了别的企鹅的家伙！因为它那么暖！那么结实！而且还……

RK900弯下腰，轻轻揉了下盖文企鹅的脑袋。

人训狗都是这样的，可以参考，RK900的心理活动十分简单粗暴，但盖文企鹅直接炸了。

好舒服！盖文惊叹。它很会……玩？

RK900蹲下来，又用指节蹭了蹭盖文的肚肚。检测到体温上升，压力值……也在上升？RK900皱眉。

我知道他们怎么被收买的了！难怪他们不理我了！盖文又舒爽又嫉妒又委屈地想，凭什么不让我跟你们玩这种游戏，还是说是它不愿意？可是它根本停不下来的样子啊？

企鹅真好撸，RK900的分析系统里没由来冒出了这么一句，被他当成错误bug删除掉了后又源源不断出现，直到RK900拒绝反抗了。

一人一鹅就这样玩了半天，期间盖文都自觉地躺下来，让RK900随便搓胸了，RK900采集到了珍贵的数据，盖文小企鹅享受了亲密接触，完美的搭档关系。

但是也就仅此而已了，当晚卡姆斯基就突然辞职，RK900也就暂时被冻结了起来，他的芯片好好安放在保险箱里，几年后才重见天日。

盖文则是从此开始了孤独的童年，那一天后来的工作人员虽然穿着和RK900一模一样的制服，但盖文就是知道那不是他喜欢的那个它。盖文企鹅很失落。

他很想他的同伴……还有那个怪怪的它。

多年后再见面的时候，盖文对RK900企鹅很是亲切，“怎么你也是突然出现的？”他嘎嘎大叫。

半晌后，盖文企鹅才好意思说出那句话。

“要是等下就走了的话……记得跟我说一声啊？”

他真的想了很久，准备这句话太久了。但是RK900已经被重置过了，他不知道盖文企鹅情绪波动的前因后果，但他知道盖文看起来伤心了。

“嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎。”

我不会离开了的，他说。


	7. A doggy's shitty day’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是配文：http://photo.weibo.com/6675574216/wbphotos/large/mid/4285359720957938/pid/007hM1NSgy1fvcvvj2u6yj31kw1p2aoi

触摸屏无法识别狗狗的爪子，盖文的指甲又太短了，无奈之下，盖文只好把鼻子嗑在屏幕上打字，还时不时因为冰冷的触感啰嗦一下，毛都竖起来了。RK900盯着他会抖动的圆乎乎的尾巴和耳朵，LED灯一直闪着蓝黄之间的颜色。不远处的康纳还在低头工作，但整个局都知道他们在交换信息——这整块地方就只有他们两个仿生人冷静自若，其他的都跟人类同事一样多少有点疯了，连汉克都在RK900把盖文狗狗带来的时候惊到了。

“……这能摸一把吧？判断幻觉不一定需要巴掌的，哪怕是康纳，现在也知道了的。”老警探摸着下巴询问道。

“汪汪汪汪汪！！！”盖文怒吼着抢先答道，还肉垫打短腿踢，差点从RK900怀里摔下来。然后他的搭档安抚地揉了揉他的脖子，盖文就呼呼地哼了下，抓着RK900的外套挠了会，很快消气了。感谢网络强大的搜索功能，RK900心想，他在盖文醒来之前就下单了电子版《训狗指南》，参考价值果然非常高。

但是没有哪页说明了如何给你的狗狗——你的前人类搭档——买到他心仪的衣服的。他们在宠物店轻易找到了小T恤和小夹克，居然还和盖文原来穿的挺像，可裤子就没办法了。店员给盖文找了几款牛仔裤，最后都因为盖文狗狗的体型问题，根本穿不上去。

“您的宠物……”“他是我的搭档。”“好的，您的搭档的肚子和屁股都太大了，我认为我们店里没有适合他的牛仔裤，您考虑下背带裤吗？对小肥狗来说……”“哈呼哈呼！嗷嗷嗷！”“……这样会比较容易固定，当然，他的尾巴也可能不太容易塞进去……我还是建议他不要穿裤子。”

RK900沉思。RK900直球。“他会害羞的。”

“您不要总是想去摸他的蛋蛋就好了。”店员诚恳地劝道，RK900也没反驳什么，这就更是气的盖文乱叫，干他的塑料屁股，居然还想碰他那……盖文一把拍掉了RK900伸过来的手，还打得RK900皮肤层都褪掉了。

仿生人面不改色：“我仍需要帮您带回警局，裤子我们可以之后订购，我们要迟到了。以及就刚才的表现来看，我不认为您能不在我的协助下进入车辆。请配合。”

“他还是警犬？”店员在RK900抱着盖文离开的时候忍不住多问了一句。“他真可爱……但对警犬来说还是太胖了。”

“是毛蓬松的问题，而且李德警探的毛发本来就比较旺盛。”RK900摇头。“还有，我才是他的警犬。”

后面那句话成功让盖文停止了吼叫，直到老汉克又激怒了他。

如果要问RK900对一觉醒来看到自己的搭档变成了狗是什么心情的话，RK900大概会保持沉默，因为他真的不知道该怎么描述。可笑？无奈？愤怒？太多了，无法找到一个混合词语，何况他的想法还在不断变化。就像现在，他看着盖文狗狗认真用鼻子蹭蹭平板，想给自己找条匹配的裤子，为了挡住下身还是一副坐着，然后上身趴下来的姿势，艰难无比的样子，又想跟盖文说交给他就好了，又想继续看他的恶霸搭档吃瘪，太难抉择了。

其实RK900早就哪都扫描过了，在盖文作为人类的时候也是，他根本没必要避嫌，起码对RK900不用。再说了RK900又不是不会把盖文遮的好好的，恨不得塞进外套里，只露出狗头。人真是麻烦，RK900和康纳脑内传输道。人都是这样，康纳现实中点了点头，你打算什么时候把他带去卡姆斯基那里注射解药？

RK900看了眼终于挑选到合适裤子，正扭过头来想要和平时一样双臂抱在胸前做出得意洋洋的样子，却因为狗子身体缘故只能显得可爱的盖文，然后告诉康纳：“晚一点再说。”


	8. Babe fly ourself to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是配文：http://youkok9.lofter.com/post/36abff_12ad422f7

那些作为刚出厂就已经异常了的先进仿生人，盖文极其厌恶他那身指定制服，甚至到了奈因斯和他的第一次接触就是他嚷嚷着让奈因斯给他买来他喜欢的衣服，并且穿好后才肯从厕所里出来跟奈因斯见面的地步。这也就不难解释奈因斯今天见到他穿着警用仿生人制服时的震惊。总是缺乏感情的人类在看到盖文这幅装扮后瞳孔缩小了零点零几毫米，吸烟的速度提升了两倍，手里拿着的咖啡杯更是差点直接掉了下来，这些盖文都可以在视觉系统里采集到。  
“盖文……”  
奈因斯皱眉看着他制服上那串编号，GV-200，还有手臂上那圈仿生人特征的荧光，为什么？要知道盖文最讨厌的就是这些象征，平时他那么享受人类的生活，比奈因斯还像个人。奈因斯不否认盖文有身份认识障碍，但是这个？这也太激进了。  
“看毛看啊，第一次见到又有必要这么夸张吗，肉袋（meatbag）？滚滚滚，做你的工作去，别挡着我的路了，听到了吗。”  
你根本就没有什么事要做，报告都是我写的，奈因斯在心里冷静叙述道，表面上还是低下头继续在终端上查看案发现场照片了。  
盖文满意地哼了一声，把脚搭到桌子上奈因斯专门收拾好给他放脚的地方，然后开始和对面阴阳怪气的汉克争吵起来：“老家伙！”  
“年轻屁股。”  
HK-800游刃有余，他知道整个局的同事都在偷偷打量穿制服的盖文，也就随和地充当炮轰中心了。奈因斯偷偷拿起手机拍盖文的时候他也不说什么，小崽子偷拍的技术可比康纳好多了，值得奖励。

\------

整个上午奈因斯都注意到了盖文一直在时不时偷瞄他，完了又扭头骂几句，没提名字，但明显是冲着奈因斯来的，要是奈因斯假装日常地完成完成一件事了就转过椅子去和盖文对视几眼再继续工作，盖文就又更加恼怒了，他一次比一次更脸红，说的话也越来越难听和小声，等到中午长休息时间那会，这台容易激动的安卓已经看都不想看奈因斯了。  
奈因斯盯着他，看盖文气鼓鼓地抱臂，然后没几秒又僵硬地把手臂放下来，双手放在大腿上，难得的拘谨样子。  
“到底怎么了，盖文，现在告诉我还来得及。”  
“……”  
“说吧，盖文，我不会怪你的。”  
盖文脸都扭了起来，如果他有尾巴的话奈因斯一定能看到盖文炸毛竖起来的狗尾巴，奈因斯眨眼，这画面已经自动在他脑里生成了……他还真想捏捏盖文皱起来的鼻子，但现在还不是时候。  
“……跟我出去再说。”  
憋了半天后他如此说道，然后马上站了起来，拔腿就往厕所跑，奈因斯很疑惑，但还是两步就赶上了跑出三步的盖文，在后者对身高的骂骂咧咧中沉默不语。

\------

盖文太阳穴上的LED灯红得像是要淌血了，但乳头还是漂亮的亮粉色，奈因斯用手指好奇地按上去揉了几下后颜色才开始慢慢变深：“妈的垃圾人类……！”盖文怒吼着，十指握成了拳头，但他既不能对仔细观察他胸部的奈因斯挥拳，又不知道该放哪，他胸口前荧光线下的隐藏拉链已经被拉开了，奶水啪嗒啪嗒滴在防水布料上，打得衣物都垂下去，根本不需要盖文去扯；于是他就只好别扭地护在那里。真像猫咪举爪，奈因斯心想。  
“怎么会这样？”  
奈因斯说着，把盖文往他大腿上更拉近了一点，他知道这样一来弯腰吸奶会更困难，可盖文无自觉的扭动和靠近太撩人了，效率机器奈因斯都得对他让步，迁就盖文的口是心非。  
安卓这下已经不太能说话了，在奈因斯低下头，惩罚性地咬了几口他敏感的乳肉后他才被迫开口：“还不是因为你这个废物……妈的……拖累老子……嗯……”  
“详细点。”奈因斯舔着盖文不正常肿大的乳晕说道，手也在拨动安卓饱满的奶子，用指节勾勒乳沟的线条。他们前不久才刚给盖文安装了产乳组件，盖文会这样和母乳期的妈咪一样也不奇怪，奇怪的就是怎么会泌乳成这个样子，盖文刚脱下喂奶专用的胸前衣物时甚至能乳尖和布料上连着一道白色的丝，扯断时盖文还呜咽了一下，奈因斯看到上面结出了奶块，天知道他今天是流了多少奶水了。  
“我怎么知道啊！就是今天起来后它就……那个口就报错说合不上了……然后一靠近你分析器就判定该分泌了，我死活关不掉……他妈的……丢脸死了……”  
奈因斯用力啃上盖文的乳头，后者又痛又爽地呻吟了一声，另一边没被吸住的奶头“噗噗”喷出了更多乳汁，有些还溅到了奈因斯的高领毛衣上。  
“你这王八蛋干什么啊……！”  
“试着帮你咬合起来。”奈因斯理直气壮，等盖文眼泪都出来后才有一点点看不出的慌乱了。他重新用温暖的舌头给盖文滚烫的乳房送来丝丝清凉，充满怜悯和压抑的热情，粗糙的舌苔摩擦在娇嫩的花苞上，逼出更多失控般喷射的乳液，手也一只扶着盖文软倒的腰，一手熟稔搓揉盖文另一边奶子，把浪费的可爱体液引流到手掌上，让它们顺着手腕流入袖口，浊色爱液消失在苍白手臂和黑色衣物中的画面过于色情，盖文光是看了下CPU都要爆炸了。他的处理器不由自主匹配联想到了身下人昨晚是怎么狠狠挺进他的体内，把他的好多组件都操坏了的，还有内射的液体又是怎么在他哭唧唧打开腿被清理的时候泄出来，混着蓝血，差点把盖文自己都吓坏了的。  
盖文抵触所有只是把他当工具使用的事情，却唯独对自己是卡姆斯基给养子奈因斯订制的搭档这件事全盘接受，还有对奈因斯奇奇怪怪的性癖又骂又配合，奈因斯有时候真的觉得搞不懂他三个月大的小男友。  
但是总的来说，答案很明显……因为盖文爱他。  
“啊……噫……你快点想想办法啊……靠你个混蛋……不许再弄坏我了……”盖文开始哭了。  
“嘘……亲爱的……”奈因斯含着蜜糖产出之地，用气音说道，内容和声调都性感得盖文骂不了人了：“我在帮你了。”  
他慢慢吮吸着，时不时也去照顾被手指玩瘪下去一点点的那边，以口舌和脸颊和五指侍奉，粘稠的奈因斯特别款浓盖奶搞得到处都是，重灾区是脸上，终于把奶吸得差不多的时候，奈因斯连长长的睫毛上都沾满乳汁了。盖文的眼泪还在掉，奈因斯就去亲他的眼睑，保证会亲自帮盖文检查，“我不会让别人碰你的，盖文，维修也别想，因为我就能。”奈因斯沉沉说着，放任盖文靠在他的肩膀上咬来咬去。

\------

今天的DPD也很和平呢！


	9. October the eleventh

“想听分手原因吗？”RK900-91问道。

盖文一时间实在是不知道说什么好，但一想到这可能是他们之间的最后一次对话，多听点也好，所以他说：“说吧。”

“你也知道，我们每次死亡前都会想办法传输信息，而且虽然量产RK900型号的计划在仿生人革命成功后搁浅了，我们也有了相当数量的机体，彻底报废前完成呼叫和转移记忆不是问题。我也完全接收了来自上一台RK900-90的记忆。”

“那这次的问题出现在哪，上台机子不爱我了？”盖文嗤笑出声。

“并不是，”RK900犹豫了一下。“他依然很爱你。但这也是问题所在……李德，你有没有想过我们是怎么异常的？”

“……”

“据我所知，是RK900-87先和你告白的，他承认自己异常了，你当时早就爱上了他，从此就心安理得地享受他和所有继任的RK900给你的爱。”

仿生人的声音变得很轻，但依旧沉浸在自己的世界中，没有在盖文露出受伤的表情的时候停下来，或者起码说话委婉一点。

盖文想起来他刚才怎么觉得他的男朋友不对劲的了：他又在RK900因公报废后颓烂了好几天，公寓里堆满了酒瓶和速食产品的盒子，还有脏兮兮的衣服，然后RK900一如既往地回来了，他帮盖文收拾，一样的小心，一样的不想打扰装睡的盖文，他把东西都放对了位置，唯独没有先是过来安慰盖文。这台RK900尊重他，但并不爱他。

“我其实很质疑在我之前除了87号外的RK900到底有没有异常，还是说他们只是遵照了87写入底层系统的指令‘我想要继续爱盖文·李德’而已。我的唤醒过程和他们都不一样，因为90号牺牲的位置离我太远了，他不得不先把数据传输给另一个仿生人，再由那个仿生人传达给我，但我的机体在那时候也发生了意外，虽然已经启动了但却无法立刻接收信息……”

“靠，妈的妈的。”盖文骂了一句，他的烟烫到手了。RK900看着他，也没有指出他是故意打断的还是真的忘了自己还在抽烟。挥了几下手指后盖文倒是自觉地帮他续上了：“就是说那个人先照顾了你一段时间，才给你传的记忆是吧。”

“是的。”

“然后你就先爱上他了？雏鸟情节？看康纳那个样子的话这也算是你们RK系列的特色嘛。”

“李德，这也是87爱上你的原因。”

他说话怎么突然变得这么慢，RK900不是从来除了个别时候都保持那个谷歌翻译的标准语速的吗？盖文想。他把烟头握在手里，那一点火星烫得他眼泪都出来了。

“哈？真的吗？”

“是的，在刚出厂的那段时间里，你是他世界里最多的存在，你在乎他，为了他和人吵架，一直在他身边转来转去，即使你总是装出不在意的样子；而且在他承认之后也马上放下了防备，把自己都交出去了……你总是在他身边。我想这是87愿意一直复活的大部分原因。”

他和他并肩坐在门口的楼梯上，穿着盖文给他（或者是说他前任）买的风衣，依然像是盖文那条偶尔会迷路，但一定会跑回他身边的大狗。

“我也不知道我到底有没有异常，但我可以肯定的是，我本质上仍是一台机器，我不知道卡姆斯基当初是如何把自由写进我的程序里的，可在那个时候，在我接受了87他们的记忆，意识到我是爱上了那个人，而且87也是这么爱上的时候我明白了，只要找对了那个输入，我的感情就会被激发出来，仅此而已，无论它后来到底怎么发展，怎么被解读，我又怎么感觉，它只是……李德，它只是一段写好了的罗曼史而已，这次刚好另一个主角不是你罢了。但也许也不是，也许这只是87的遗产，他是真的为了你才产生爱的，所以它幽灵一样扎根在那里，为了防止RK900忘了怎么开始爱上你的，我也相信有这个可能……可无论怎么说，我已经没有爱你的冲动了，李德。真相是怎样的都已经无济于事了。”

盖文沉默了很久。他细细重复回想这段话，直到再也想不出什么了。

“已经四年了。”他干巴巴地说道。

“准确来说，是四年零十个月七小时十分二十六秒了。”

“你可以把他的记忆全都拷贝给我吗，我是说，删掉你的后剩下的那些。”

“我已经打包好了，而且，是的，我也做了删除工作，下次你可以直接复制过去就好。”

RK900递给他一块终端。盖文深呼吸。

“最后一个问题，我什么时候才能等到下一台刚好又能爱上我的RK900？”

“这我不能保证，但是我猜有朝一日会的。”RK900笑了，还挺像盖文喜欢的那个RK900会露出来的笑容，不是真的很开心的那种。“还有回答你没问出来的最后最后一个问题，你可以在现在抱抱我。”

于是盖文毫不犹豫地抱了过去，他狠狠拍着RK900的肩膀，等哭完了才放开。


	10. Open your eyes and see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假孕，ABO，哺乳，可疑的pedo（攻）

眼前的孩子穿着和RK900一模一样的制服，只是上面的编号变成了RK1000，尺寸也大大缩水了，修长的西装裤换成了同样笔直浆硬的……小短裤。那张脸也是RK900的儿童版，虽然同样凶神恶煞，就算是盖文蹲下来他得仰着头看盖文，他冷眼过来的时候盖文都能有趴下去的冲动。

不过不得不说还是挺可爱的。盖文悄悄在心里评论，嘴上冒出的却是：“所以模拟生命到底做了多少种康纳？”

“就我所知，截止到现在有三种。”

RK1000开口了，他看起来只有七八岁大，但是年幼的嗓音已经透出了一丝日后唢呐音的踪迹，就此盖文也在心底谴责模拟工程的设计师。“RK800属于侦探型仿生人，RK900属于警用型仿生人，我是间谍型仿生人。”

“嘿，我可没有背叛局里，而且现在我是在休假，你他……没事就给我回该回的地方去，明白了吗？”

对着这个奶声奶气的RK1000，盖文克制地收住了自己的脏话，小混蛋倒是毫不领情，上来就是呛他：“我拒绝。模拟生命派我来执行一项任务，未完成之前我不会离开。”

“什么任务？”

哈士奇配色的小RK900的视线挪到了盖文的胸口上，然后停了几秒，像是在检测什么东西，额头上的LED灯也闪成了黄色。他稍稍抬起头来的时候，没有完全固定的刘海上有几根毛抖来抖去的，如果他接下来的话没有那么震撼的话，盖文真的要伸手狠狠揉几下这只小奶狗的头了。

“盖文·李德，男性Omega，其搭档RK900在先前的任务中受损，正在模拟生命中接受检修，记忆已上传云端，负责的紧急任务将由同系列的RK1000执行。”

RK1000老老实实地把他收到的信息全部念了出来，根本不顾盖文渐渐难堪起来的表情，在做一个塑料屁股的路上渐行渐远。

“任务内容：通过吮吸乳房来安抚被RK900刺激出假孕状态的盖文·李德。”

“……！”

盖文几乎是瞬间跳了起来然后往后退，动作灵敏堪比菲尔普斯反向跳水，他也不管周围的邻居听不听得到，开始大喊起来：“我操你妈RK900你这个机器死变态！！！”

然后他又一下子捂住了自己的嘴，这不行，RK1000正在用一种称得上好奇的眼神打量他，还眨了眨眼，可爱程度几乎能吊打刚才那些话的怪异程度，救救孩子，他是无辜的，他不应该听到这些脏话，都是RK900的错。

RK1000注视着忙手忙脚不知道做什么才好的盖文，头歪来歪去，最后盖文不好意思地停下来了。

警探挠了挠头，决定还是先让RK1000坐下等着，然后再投诉RK900。

“坐下来吧。”他坐到了沙发上，然后拍了拍旁边的位置。

……然后RK1000光速爬到了他的大腿上，手不由质疑地拉起了盖文的两层T恤，直接凑到了盖文肿胀的乳头边上，在他差点就舔到的时候盖文才反应过来，人类拼命想要拦住仿生人的脑袋，“停下，停下！”这个动作为什么看起来这么熟悉，盖文绝望地想道，而且他完全明白RK1000的举动，这个电动脑袋的小屁孩肯定是把盖文的话当成是同意直接执行任务了，老天，模拟生命什么时候能给RK系列配置高情商系统，早晚有一天不是盖文被调教成功就是RK系列开窍，甚至前者可能性更大些，因为现在盖文的身体就已经十分配合地，手软和泌乳了。

粉色的舌尖轻轻舔弄上那颗肉粒，轻而易举地压榨出里面的乳液，盖文呻吟一声，彻底放弃了。

 

Omega投降地松开了阻挡的手，本来也拦不住，RK1000的力气根本不输RK900，盖文再怎么推开他的头也像是欲拒还迎，小崽子固执地张开了嘴，把盖文的乳头含进嘴里。

“我的舌头进行过升级，”RK1000的发声器说道，盖文这时候已经顾不上斥责仿生人的腹语有多怪异了，RK1000小巧灵活的舌头能实施的花样远多过RK900的，挤压打圈顶着震动这些一套下来盖文都几乎听不到他在说什么了。

“我的机型……更能取悦你。”

外表哈士奇实际小狼崽子的仿生人轻声低语，像是警告，也像是炫耀。

他的手还很小，只能勉强两只手捧住盖文一边涨起来的奶子。假孕实在是盖文人生的一大耻辱，Alpha搭档只搞了他一个月就能把他逼成这样。早上起来的时候盖文就感觉到了胸口里像是有小硬块，挤一挤还会痛，他本能地想要问RK900，但是刚想起来RK900正在回厂检修，门铃就响起来了。这只小型机械警犬就这样出现在了盖文面前。

显然人类被玩得团团转——RK900掌握了他的所有，就算是不在，也能派出更会折磨人的小崽子来“照顾”盖文。

这些事情，盖文之后会想清楚，但是就当下而言，RK1000整张小脸都贴在他的胸上，时不时还会模拟哈气，往滚烫的乳头上呼出热气，吹得沾满仿生口水的乳晕发凉，然后盖文会整个挺起身来，不自觉把自己更送过去。

RK1000粗暴地蹂躏着盖文哺乳的胸部，他上下甩动这团软肉，同时用牙齿咬住，加深这种施暴的感觉，疼痛和快乐同时击打着盖文，他无措地亲吻RK1000的额发，手也摸到了自己淌水的后穴和阴茎，但是RK1000突然用膝盖狠狠碾压了一下盖文的手作为警告，Omega只能眼角挂着泪，顺着小孩子体型仿生人的意愿把腿打得更开，双手抓住沙发，像是在寻找依靠。违反命令时RK900是不会让盖文碰他的。

注意到这个细节的RK1000的LED灯变成了红色，他似乎是叹了口气，然后稍微轻柔了些，他开始移向另一边的乳头，腾出一只手还在照顾那边已经被吸得伏下来的胸，另一只手轻轻绕着这边的肌肉轮廓打转。

得到温柔照顾的盖文一下子就喷出了更多乳汁，量大到盖文紧紧闭起双眼，他想要捂脸，但是身体还是顺从地欢迎了RK1000的到来，没几下，那些扰人的硬块就都被RK1000吸化了。

RK1000终于退开来，他脸上还残留着一些白色的乳汁，仿生人没有浪费，他朝盖文勾了勾手指，示意盖文过来解决。

“睁开眼睛，盖文。”

小暴君平静地开口道。

“……”

盖文不情愿地捧着这张可爱的脸，把上面肮脏的大人痕迹都舔舐干净，直到他听到“任务完成”为止：“你们RK系列的都是塑料混蛋。”

“我会如实把这句话转述给RK900的。”RK1000这话真切地呛到了盖文。


	11. Shut your fucking mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前提：反转AU，人类！奈因斯/安卓！盖文

他们在某一次达成了协议：除非是在家里的隔音室里做爱，奈因斯都要关掉盖文的发声器。  
总的来说，奈因斯也不想这样，但放任盖文的话事情会闹得更大，因为盖文在不在床上都吵得要死，做得开心的话他就更吵一点，不开心的话就两倍大声，不幸的是多数时候他都挺不开心，当然了，他是不是装的不关奈因斯认为是如此的事。  
有时间和精力的话奈因斯就在开干之前叫盖文褪去皮肤层，然后小心地拆卸下盖文脖子那里的外壳，再把那个小小的零件拆下来，放到合适的地方；没那个条件的话，奈因斯就跟现在一样掐住盖文的脖子把整台安卓都提起来。  
仿生人不需要呼吸，但盖文在这个时候还是会发出被呛到了的声音，那种粘人的，融化掉的水果糖一样甜腻叫声，这也情有可原，因为奈因斯会用大拇指隔着他柔软的脖子，试图就这么掐坏盖文的发生器，没成功前盖文都会这样呻吟，有几次他咳出的蓝血都滴到了奈因斯的高领毛衣上奈因斯也不住手；这样再不行的话盖文会求饶，压力过大时组件无法正常工作，他的话就断断续续的，听到他说“我**的**你”，奈因斯也不住手。“我他妈的喜欢你？”奈因斯学着盖文平时的口气说道，在对方挣扎着挥拳过来的时候再用力一点就好了，盖文会连女性性爱组件都开始喷液，根本快要坏掉了。奈因斯不确定这种前戏会不会对盖文造成软体破坏，毕竟盖文不长记性，总会重复反抗，但是思来想去，他决定这是盖文这台混蛋变态仿生人的情趣罢了。


	12. There's nothing holding me back

“你确定要用这些？”

“我可能会对药物上瘾，再不然它们迟早也会失效，但是这些假屌……这些假屌永远是最好的选择。”Gavina扯出了一个微笑，她的眼睛里有团舞动的绿色，让Nines想起他医学生时代偶尔走神时经常看到的风光，那是巴黎某个晴日的剪影，闪亮又温热，某辆一掠而过的公交车上涂着色情广告，年轻的Nines的心跳总会因此加快，节拍和现在的重合在一起。那些女郎有天真无邪的面孔，嘴唇嘟起，让人看到了邻家小女孩爬不上苹果树时闹孩子气的残影，可她们成熟的身体却沉甸甸地挂在男孩的眼前，不和谐的感觉就像是钢琴被调错了音后又被人重重一奏。Nines觉得耳廓发烫，一阵嗡声贯穿了他的大脑，那不是美的，但确实击中了他心底的什么东西，重撞后留下的凹痕残留至今，圆润又光滑，有种Nines不愿细想的轮廓。

他发现Gavina的手摸到了他的大腿上，并不娇小，她有和男人一样粗大的关节，刀疤和烫伤疤痕细小地隆起，不是Nines熟悉的，也不是他想要的，但它就这样搭在那，而Nines奇妙地感受到凹痕被填补了一些。他的深夜急诊病人又靠过来一点，事实上他们现在的姿势高度不专业，Gavina坐在桌子上，Nines还在他的转椅里，女人只要踢他一脚他就会和旋转茶杯一样离她远去——她真能做出这种事，就她刚才用双腿圈住Nines的脖子，夹到Nines得张开嘴呼吸，然后低下头来贴着他叫他“乖乖听话，小处男”的举动来看。可Nines不是身处游乐园，Gavina也不会想要和他分开再多一毫米。她持续接近他，长发乱糟糟的但发尾不扎人，抚在Nines的脸上比大道上的轻风更柔和，Nines相信他闻到了咖啡的味道，加了太多的奶精，或许也不是，因为她贫弱却不吝啬展露的胸部也近在他眼前了。那是花苞鼓开的微小角度，Nines担心他用力一点她就会被按到提前绽开了，这不应该，Gavina确实已经过了那个界限了，她甚至比他还年长许多，可她身上那股灼热却青涩的气息让Nines忧心忡忡。

“我不认为……”他叹气。“你他妈必须得给我认为。”Gavina用一句话和一个吻打断了他。

\---

她蜷缩进他的怀里，和那些无措的孩子一样；在他进入时，她的表情也是茫然的，Nines质疑她说的性瘾到底是她臆想出来的还是真的。

“嘘……别怕，这已经是中号的了，如果你不适应的话，我们还可以从最小的型号开始。”Nines尽责地劝道，但Gavina宁愿舍得放开他的肩膀也要拒绝，“不。”Gavina蹭着他的下巴说道，很难说她是想摇头还是单纯想要依靠，不过Nines都不介意。“别跟个懦夫一样小心翼翼的行吗？我付钱不是来嫖娼的，但也不是来扮演玻璃公主的，懂吗？……嘶……”

Nines把她按回他的颈窝里。他不再那么轻柔了，但还是照顾着Gavina的适应度。甬道比他想象的还要抗拒外物的进入，但Nines遵守约定，没有多碰Gavina的外核，难以置信，可Nines觉得这比他任何时候的手术都难。他绷着脸，直到对方咬住他的高领，两分钟后又受不了那个味道呸呸吐了几口的时候忍不住偷笑了。这没有让他放松下来，因为他手上的汗和她的汁液混合在一起，像粘合剂一样黏稠，让他越来越无法动作，而且Gavina的内里也在绞紧，Nines不得不多触碰她一点，让Gavina忘情地叫出声后又羞耻地自觉挪开一些。

最终某个时刻她还是彻底把自己塞进了Nines的怀抱里，而Nines的凹陷在那瞬间消失了。他意识到Gavina……Gavina是不一样的。Nines不认为他过去和将来还能遇到她这样完美的形象。


	13. You Fucking Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盖文solo

下班后在你家附近的商场圣诞树下端详你朋友给你的礼物盒子，吸取一点圣诞氛围，然后再灰溜溜地滚回你什么都没有的公寓里，假装过的很热闹不是很正常的事吗，真他妈的，至少对盖文来说是的，他只有在刚开始工作的那几年能带人回家，之后他的坏名声传开来后就在也没有人会在这个“一年之中最温暖的夜晚”跟他一起过了，操，也还行，起码他也不会有“一年之中早上醒来最难受的被踢下床时刻”了。这些牢骚话盖文跟他嫖过的街边野猫说了十几年了，猫都他娘和别的猫搞上了生了新的一窝了，盖文单身依旧。

这也是他在看到缇娜今年给他送的是一根8.5英寸的假老二时那么淡定的原因之一。盖文的第一反应居然不是狂骂一通，而是想，干，终于到了这个时候了，后来才稍微为自己的羞耻心愧疚了一下，但那个点他已经给缇娜发了一大串玩笑话了，兴奋成分和感谢成分对半，缇娜应该能看得出来。请她自觉帮他明天迟到打掩护。

没忍住诱惑，忍得住就愧为独居并且忙得几个月都没有自咔过的男人了，盖文想着，直接就踢掉裤子在门口地毯上跪了下来，用整瓶润滑液给自己准备了下，没必要留给那根壮观的玩意儿；它甚至还明显是根仿生屌，外表和盖文的铁罐子搭档被打倒时露出来的原本皮肤层一个颜色，白得泛出青蓝色光泽，还滑的一比，盖文摸了摸就知道不用给它上润滑了。可能以后盖文也都不需要给自己做准备了……他舔了舔嘴唇，他是喜欢干燥粗糙的感觉，但是省事点也不差，大不了给它套一个螺旋套子就是了。它甚至还有便于活动而设计出的小段小段衔接关节，盖文拿起来的时候都有种要跟蛇类做起来的神秘违和感，不过无论怎样，总体来说，这是一根完美的大屌。  
但盖文到底还是磨蹭了一下，因为还是太久了，太久了没有过了，光是拿两根手指开拓一下都能痛得和开苞一样，三根的时候盖文都萎了，撸了半天也没能再起来。他骂着些粗鄙得卡车司机都会为之一惊的脏话，膝盖都被地毯磨破了，最后决定还是把快乐交给后面，颤巍巍地扶着假阴茎（实在太他妈长，盖文还得抬腰努力一下）放进了整个龟头。

当下他就翻了白眼，呼吸困难，感觉都要飞起来了，不动都感觉那里酥麻的无法忍受，许久未被照顾的肠肉一下子都吸了过来，入口处的神经不那么钝感，下意识夹住腿的话盖文就居然直接能呻吟出来，肥大的伞头边缘圆滑却还是有一定的硬度，那样收紧后穴只能让盖文就像被雷击中一样弓着腰抽搐，他感觉像是被迫撑开了，可残存的理智还在低语着这是他自找的，龟头挤压在他的内壁上就像直接打在上面。只是这样的进入就已经让盖文舒服得软肉蠕动，把里面的汁水都浇在这一点点头部上，水声咕啾咕啾作响，并不是囊袋打在屁股上的啪啪声，盖文可太怀念它了。

他呜咽一声，弓着腰要上不上要下不下，花了好一会时间适应它的粗度后才敢往下压了两寸腰，也尽力去忽略吞没过衔接处时那种令人毛骨悚然的要被划开的感觉，终于吞下了一半的长度，结果立刻就被冠状沟弄到再次停下来，那条完美的沟壑比较深，一路插进来盖文完全能记住它的样子了，它搞得盖文里面不能全部统一触感，捅到哪盖文都会想快动啊那里还没被照顾到操你妈的。天杀的怎么这么难，盖文想，但也真的太爽了，爽得他根本就不需要去费心脑什么性幻想也能进入状态，小垃圾警探本来还以为他得想着搭档冷眼审问他的场景才能嗨起来，可情况完全出乎意料。

所幸是好的方向，稍微缓和下来后盖文就充满了不如就先用这个深度试水的想法，扭着腰动了起来，果然，快感连绵不绝，怎样动它都能给盖文带来无上的兴奋，仿真青筋和衔接处纵向横向都填满了一圈一圈被撵开的肉壁，可总有瘙痒却没得到抚慰的区域，是前列腺，虽然是舒服得不用特殊照顾那里也能乳头都立起来，但几下后盖文也咬着牙开始大幅度地抽动起来，他不甘心只是随便地搞一下就射出来了。

得到满足后前面翘得老高的勃起也淌下了潮液，顺着会阴流过来，很快打湿了没插进来的部分，湿漉漉的，盖文都要抓不住了。他的脑子开始糊成一片，一边发出呻吟一边自主上上下下，眼睛快要翻到后面去了，根本就看不清眼前是什么世界，只知道快要到了，给的太多了，但是还想要，再多一点——他突然头一仰，腰一弓，又把假阴茎夹了个紧，口水也在大喊中甩了出来，也不知道叫的是谁的名字，但感谢他的狗屁起名，盖文没咬到舌头。

高潮完后盖文还久久不能把自己从上面拔下来，他总感觉缺点什么，也许是完事后伴侣的安慰，也许又是对没能整根吞下的挫败感，总之，收拾好后，盖文毫无理由地给RK900发了几百字带了emoji的谴责，对方也照样接收了，然后回了一句：忘了说了，李德警探，圣诞快乐。


	14. 充电行为

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是配文：http://youkok9.lofter.com/post/36abff_12a5789e4

RK900抱住两侧腰的手开始撩起他的衣服，轻轻摩挲着的时候盖文不太放在心上，游戏才打到一半，随便了，但在他扭动着说痒后又更直接地伸进裤子的瞬间盖文终于跳了起来，终端屏幕上的小人都一下跟着重力遥感撞到了天花板上，成功GG。

“你你你这又是在干什么！不是说好了电量过低连嘴巴都动不了吗！”

“我在尝试摩擦起电，盖文，事实上人体中含有大量电荷，我认为损失一些对你并无坏处，还能加快我的充电过程。请放心，适当抚摸你所耗损的电量远比我会得到的低。”

仿生人一本正经地胡说八道，表情严肃中还带着一丝疲惫，形状规整的眼睫毛都垂了下来，不过只有盖文这种傻子才会信，稍微有点常识的都知道在开了空气加湿器的屋子里谈这个是放屁，RK900前两天才特别强调过了不想让盖文秋季流鼻血，特地订购的这个。但是盖文就是盖文，RK900又一次在他打游戏到头昏脑涨的时候哄骗到人了。

盖文红着脸瞪他，也不知道是害羞还是生气。

“……那你就摸摸别的地方，腰那里我会痒。”

那看来是生气了。RK900眨眼。

“摸你的手显然是不合适的，你有百分之九十二的几率会继续打游戏，再加上你要背对着我，所以我认为的最佳方案是用嘴唇触碰你的脖子和肩膀部分。”

“……”

盖文用看弱智的眼神看着他，像是想从RK900的神情上找出性骚扰的证据，但RK900十分安然，甚至更加正经地和盖文解释了起来：“请放心，我会降低嘴唇的含水量，以便更快摩擦起电。”

终端还在传来召唤继续进行游戏的音乐，盖文哑口无言地和RK900对视了好几秒，然后放弃了。

人类警探嘟囔着低端塑料之类的话，还是乖乖转过去玩他的去了，其实盖文稍微有心一点就能发现终端电量下去的极慢，像RK900这样的警用仿生人充电理论上应该能直接让电量爆炸：RK900显然是在骗他。不过沉迷其他电子娱乐的盖文是不会懂的，所以在RK900靠上来，小心地在发根落下第一个吻时盖文没有反抗，第二个也是。

RK900先是顺着盖文的脊椎骨亲吻，亲到肩膀和脖子的连接处的时候还干脆把脸埋进盖文的兜帽里深深吸了一下，全都是他给盖文选的洗发水的味道，RK900很满意。他还用额头蹭了蹭盖文的后颈，搂住盖文的双臂也收紧了，活像撒娇的大狗狗，想要引起主人的注意，惹得对方有点想笑：“喂！要充电就快点！”

仿生人重重呼了口气，特地加热过的气息喷进了盖文衣服里，跟报复一样，盖文哼了哼，也就没接着抱怨了，任由RK900开始啃他身上的其他地方。他心也是够大，要知道平时嫌弃模拟呼吸是浪费资源的可是RK900，不是特别情况RK900不会这样。

特殊情况是指，RK900在冬天的玻璃上给盖文画个爱心，里面写上工整的“dipshit”，以及帮盖文把热咖啡吹冷，还有任务中假扮人类狂奔两公里后才记得喘气，再加上RK900给盖文撸管到盖文要登顶的时候在警探耳边吹几口气，仿生人荒谬的肺活量把盖文耳朵都吹痛了，当然是爽痛，盖文的持久记录是五分钟。

不过就现在假装电量危机的设定来看，就把盖文软乎乎的耳朵整只含进去也不是什么好主意，RK900只好遗憾地用嘴唇碰了碰盖文的耳背。再往下是红透了的耳垂，然后是带着点胡茬的脸侧，重重亲在脸颊边缘，再到鼓起来的腮帮，分开的时候还要发出“啵”的声音。

一套下来，RK900惊喜地发现——盖文还在忙着大厦逃亡。虽然人类整个身体都在发烫，即使是蜜色的皮肤都能看得出来熟透了，盖文话也不敢说了，但是他就是不肯放下手里的万恶之源。

RK900：“……”

他的智能电子眼里开始回放刚才的录像，盖文撩起他的衣服下摆，盖文困惑地问他充电口是不是肚脐那里，盖文说“充好了叫我”，好，就在这里暂停。盖文全程都没有看向RK900的设计师们精心打造的穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉款完美腹肌和完美人鱼线，肌肉群在盖文指尖下越发紧绷，性感地起伏，然而盖文理都没理，重点只有“你可别短路了啊。”

RK900现在就想短路，然后把盖文电清醒了。

……开玩笑的，RK900只是不太喜欢盖文这么专注于别的电子设备，尤其是RK900还在场的情况下，这简直是在向模拟生命最顶端的科技结晶挑战，凭什么盖文不理他，而是去理一个他其实根本就玩不好的角色？而且说真的盖文每一盘平均下来的时间还没有他哭着在RK900手里射出来快，还是说盖文已经被擦边球性骚扰惯了？

RK900黄圈一闪，脑内进行了路径解锁：因为盖文太适应整天磨来蹭去，无法通过常规手段让盖文明白性暗示，于是没有可能干炮到底。

是太多了，他们两个确定关系后总是黏着，在办公室里都要椅子挪到一起，连800都要看不下去了。他们进展飞快，当晚打到二点九垒，不幸的是，最后零点一垒已经卡了很久了，盖文明知道RK900装了性爱组件，但是因为基本都是在不太合适进行性交的地方搞起来，RK900都没有机会进行下一步，今天这样休假在盖文家里实在是千载难逢的好时机，再不行的话……RK900也没有办法了，伊甸园模块又不教仿生人谈恋爱。

○选择放弃▂▂▂▂▁▁▁▁▁  
△和盖文进行谈判▂▂▂▂▁▁▁▁▁  
□动手▂▂▂▂▁▁▁▁▁  
×宕机▂▂▂▂▁▁▁▁▁

“啊我还没打完呢别现在就开始给我做肩膀按摩了，”盖文叫了起来，“行吧你就摸那也行，记得轻点……”

RK900板着脸摸进盖文的V字领里，狠狠捏了下锁骨，激得盖文终于把视线转向了他这里，可还没等盖文骂出来，RK900又迅速夹住了他的乳头，很小，所以盖文才敢整天穿着一件单衣披着外套就出门了，但是揉几下的话很快也就会肿胀起来了，硬邦邦的，可也还是有弹性的——RK900拉扯了一下，盖文的骂声立刻变成了唔嗯声。

“妈的傻逼塑料！疼死了！”

“请允许我进行充电行为。”

“呼……对……就这样，慢一点……实在不够用的话你就直说啊罐头，再不行我开车送你回警局充电都行……咿！”

“将默认为允许。”

仿生人光滑冰冷的手指探向身后那块私密的地方的时候，盖文总算知道这整场“充电行为”是怎么回事了，盖文握紧拳头，不过倒还好好抓着终端，因为情急之下他真的不知道该攀住哪里，RK900 一只手死死把他囚禁在大腿上，另一只手分出了四指捏着结实的臀肉，最长的中指轻点着后孔打转，盖文想逃了，可他的力气跟RK900的比起来太渺小了，再加上被搓揉胸口又那么舒服，“喂……”盖文呼唤他的仿生人，没用，RK900哪管他表面上的挣扎，光是他一凑过去盖文就主动把脸贴过来接吻他就知道盖文不想跑的。

RK900依旧拒绝张嘴，盖文就恼羞成怒地在上面咬来咬去，只有在RK900小心探进去的时候顿了一下，后面就是用舌头戳能戳到的地方了。RK900的处理器把这判断成盖文开始瘫软了。

他也确实是，垃圾话还是很多，但是变得暧昧起来，从“滚滚你不嫌脏吗”“你们设计师是什么变态，为什么还能让你们分泌润滑液”一直到“够了你还想塞几根，我看你也不会那么大好吗”“谁管你们的精液能不能被人体安全吸收啊！”

RK900真正单手把盖文提起来，然后对着仿生阴茎放下来后盖文还在说话，不过大都破碎不可闻，RK900听的最清楚的是“快点出去……嗯啊……”

RK900拒绝执行，毕竟盖文的肠壁反应不是这么要求的。

他也知道盖文前面的勃起还有部分被包裹在布料里，上下被顶起带来的抚慰远远不够平时的分量；RK900只拔下盖文的裤子到穴口刚好露出来，除此之外他们两身上的衣物都还好好穿着，RK900甚至没有把盖文的T恤撩起来，让盖文满是抓痕的胸膛远离下衣服的折磨。

可无论如何，盖文呻吟得很大声，身体也在RK900进出的时候配合着收缩和打开，前液滴得满小腹都是，空气中一股咸腥味，当然了，部分也来自他们结合处被打成泡沫的体液混合物。盖文缩成了一团，眼泪和鼻水让他觉得浑身酸涩，但是RK900的接触又能让他喉咙里都呛出甜味；盖文还没发现他胡言乱语起来了，RK900则一直靠着他的颈窝，默默记录下所有细节。

一切都进行的很好，直到盖文不小心长按了终端上的某个部位，在一阵电流的变化下RK900才想起来他还连着终端的口，但是已经晚了，他的LED灯变成了红色，几秒后，他突然射进了盖文体内。

“噫噫噫？！”

还没到极限的盖文也强制被推上了高潮，前列腺感受到的挤压和深处持续被填满到承受不了的恐惧下盖文哭着失去了意识，等恢复过来的时候RK900也才刚从干扰里脱身。盖文扭过头去撞了下RK900，虽然感觉很棒，但是：“你他妈怎么还早泄的？行不行啊你？处男也不应该这么快的吧？”

“……”RK900难得地感受到了人类中窘迫的感情，并且一股无名怒火也冒了起来，允许的话他几乎想跟盖文一样心烦的挠头。“不，盖文，这都是因为你……把终端放下，盖文。”

盖文相当找死地举起了终端，不想让RK900够到，但是在这个体位下他没两下就再摔回了RK900身上，没有下达解除勃起状态指令的阴茎直接整个贯穿了他，这次盖文终于刺激得前面也发泄出来了，RK900也才发现盖文刚才居然是全靠后面爽晕的。

“我说了……把它放下……盖文。”

“去你的，R……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

 

两个人的争执最后以又干了起来，并且RK900没有抢到终端为结局。人类宁愿夹紧把自己搞得两眼发白、男朋友动弹不得也不放开终端的精神可歌可敬，但是仿生人没有不应期和提前喝了好几袋蓝血随便射大人类肚子的优势也足够让人扼腕。

以及事后盖文勒令RK900去墙角充电的时候RK900听话地去了，这回是真的快没电了。

-END-

再以后：

“请求充电。”

“滚滚滚！老子的电都被你偷光了！……好吧，过来，不过不准动手动脚的。”


	15. 儿童安全锁

“你他妈怎么进来的！  
”盖文震惊地大喊，同时开始调用系统规划逃跑路线，很好，在奈恩斯准备朝他冲过来的时候闪身绕过去，然后夺门而出，同时记得锁上门。在子弹时间中，盖文迅速准备好了逃脱方案。  
时间开始流动，奈恩斯的确是直接朝他走了过来，仿生人不再犹豫，按蓝色路径开跑——  
然后被反应极快的奈恩斯伸手拦住了。仿生人的构成材料本来就比人类轻，更别提盖文还比奈恩斯体型小了一圈，奈恩斯根本就是顺势抱住了盖文的腰，完了还让盖文转了个圈，双臂收紧，让整个安卓都被困在人类怀里。  
操！对奈恩斯他就应该先假装顺从然后跑掉的！就和今天吵架的时候一样，这样他才能在奈恩斯睡觉的时候溜出来！  
能流汗的话，安卓盖文此时就应该流了一身冷汗了。  
“汇报损伤情况。”  
奈恩斯的声音从他的头顶上传来。  
“系统检测：无损伤。”盖文也下意识地照做了。  
“关闭损伤提醒，直到我开放许可。”  
盖文额头上的提示灯闪了闪黄色，最后又恢复成了红色。他太明白这句话背后包含着什么意思了。安卓开始反省自己的所作所为，然后在奈恩斯捏住他屁股的时候发出了一声哀鸣。 

母庸质疑，奈恩斯比盖文本盖文还要了解他身体的构造，甚至可能比GR900的设计师还要熟悉。  
人类比安卓运转温度更高温的手指划过盖文的脸颊，随后的低语和轻轻抚摸盖文都不太明晰了，他的软体已经超额使用，无数警告出现在盖文的视线里，直到奈恩斯凑上来，给了他一个亲吻，他的眼里就只有奈恩斯略显倦意的脸了。  
盖文想安抚他的搭档，他开始觉得愧疚，奈恩斯在其他方面似乎甚至都比盖文强，无论是破案能力还是惊人的自制力，他打不过盖文的只是他到底还是人类，他需要休息，而不是大半夜跑出来……到成人娱乐会所做人类最容易消耗体力的事。  
他徒劳地但是再加上来的唇舌间的挑逗让盖文实在无暇兼顾其他的事了，盖文开始和他刚看的片子里的女主角一样一脸茫然和享受，根本不知道怎么回应同伴的亲昵才好。  
说实话，他们之前是有过称得上性行为的经历，但都没有到这一步，奈恩斯最多就只是把阴茎送进盖文的喉咙，然后在里面释放任何可能会出来的体液，在不然就是奈恩斯让盖文夹大腿，具体怎么操作到深入的环节盖文还是一无所知。  
还好奈恩斯引导了他，他小心地抚摸盖文皮肤层下的那些细微衔接处，同时舔弄着盖文的耳朵，无限地和安卓申请那些超过限度的权限，然后小心谨慎地拆开盖文的下腹。  
那并不是什么愉快的体验，尤其是奈恩斯拆开他的一些部件，还把电线拨开的时候，盖文根本动都不敢动，只能抓着人类干净挺立的领子，骂声渐渐也变成了低泣。  
真正进来的时候，盖文确确实实感受到了电流通过每一根模拟神经的冲击，他开始啰嗦起来，不明白奈恩斯这是真的要惩罚他还是要让他也能感受到快乐，也许两者兼有，因为当奈恩斯配合地亲吻盖文心脏上方的冰冷外壳时，盖文直接过载了。

“……所以你是怎么找到我的？你没有在我身上安跟踪器吧？”  
“没有。”奈恩斯顿了一下，欲言又止，可惜还在擦眼泪的盖文根本没能注意到。  
“但我在你身上安了儿童安全锁，你浏览伊甸园提供的样品视频的时候它就被触发了，然后我跟着信号定位找到的。”  
“该死的，我他妈哪里看起来像是儿童了？！”  
奈恩斯选择忽略这个话题：“门也是我黑进来的，不要投诉伊甸园，盖文。” 

盖文当然没听他的话。后果就是，没几天整个警局都知道了盖文是仿生人界离家出走的耻辱。


	16. Gavina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盖文性转

李德表达小心思的方式和她本人一样神经质和粗暴，她会在失眠整夜后的第二天早晨往麦片里倒牛奶倒坚果倒熟透了的香蕉片，然后凶狠地搅拌，把东西都打成一团白渣，再用勺子大口挖起和吞下。她现在独居，没有母亲挖苦她咬到杏仁时扭曲的表情。她会然后自然地把手伸向桌下开始自咔，反正没穿内裤，左手负责扒开，右手负责搓揉。是，李德想，母亲说她脑子里塞满了比这碗垃圾闻起来还要骚的东西才会那样微微张开口吐出舌头舔空气，两眼放空，像是要给谁吸老二一样，是这样怎么了，她跟朋友说“是啊我最近每天都想着那个学长打飞机”的时候是自豪又心惊胆战的，因为这是真的，但大家都觉得她在开玩笑，“他妈的控制点行吗，恶心死了，这么直接。”她朋友推了下她的肩膀，全拿李德后面说的你轻点会死啊我胳膊撸的太多又酸又疼是逗乐话，但这是真的。李德还没有卑微到没种承认自己对奈因斯有非分之想到这种地步的境界，她现在是吃到杏仁都能想象到奈因斯咬伤她乳头，那颗果仁裂开的时候她的阴核也在剧烈颤动，不至于马上高潮，但也爽得差不多了，这个程度下李德再不大笑着跟每个人说出她的欲望那就更可悲了。  
她给自己来了几下，然后突然想起那些自慰多了私处会变肥大的传闻，兴致还是很大，但是她怕了。她又更可悲地把手收了回来，闻着苹果味的汁液味道吃完了剩下的早餐，所以李德不喜欢加香蕉外的水果。她得快点，不然就赶不上在校门口见到奈因斯，“顺便”和对方打个招呼了。


	17. 纪实沙雕ABO

1.  
康纳在吉米酒吧厕所里寻找安德森副队长的时候，陷入了沉思。  
○ Omega专用间  
△ Alpha专用间  
□ Beta专用间  
× 继续思考三种第二性别都可以的自己到底该进哪个

2.  
“阿曼达……我觉得我们应该让公司和社会发出建议，为仿生人提供第四种厕所。”  
阿曼达看着身边的仿生人，觉得比起异常，康纳更像是思维模块出了问题。  
“仿生人根本就不需要上厕所，康纳。好了，现在跟我汇报一下你和安德森有了什么新的线索。”  
“可是这会让我发生指令冲突，按照第二性别法，我应该尊重基本规则，不能随便进去，但是我的任务是——”  
“够了康纳，闭嘴！”

3.  
“你说新来的那个塑料弱智为什么整天在对我使眼色？我要是顶回去的话他就竟然会好像笑出来了，他妈的他是找抽吗？”盖文做了个挥拳的动作，陈警官一点都不想告诉盖文RK900是在对他使用信息素压制，或者明白点说是求偶，跟Beta说这个没意思，所以她：“也许是吧。”

4.  
“副队长，我觉得您不应该在李德警探是否会在RK900的陪伴下进入发情期上押注。”  
汉克发出一声懊悔的哀嚎：“办公室私下赌博是基本乐趣，康纳，你该体验一下的！”  
“恕我直言，副队长，你们的下注两个方向都……是同一个概率，我不认为这有什么有趣的。”康纳欲言又止。  
他瞄了瞄终端，发现押盖文是Omega发情的和押盖文会从Alpha变成Omega发情的目前是一比一，康纳不明白人类对八卦事业的爱好，上次别人赌他和汉克什么时候能成就已经够困惑了，而且事实是，他来的第一天就黑了全警局的医疗系统，盖文真的是Beta。

5.  
“康纳！马上把你身上的玉米罐头味信息素撤掉！该死的，这年头居然还有人会被这种味道吸引……”汉克看了眼地上倒下的金枪鱼罐头味信息素罪犯，捂着鼻子走开了。

6.  
“汉克很喜欢我的结，你也该给李德警探试试。”  
“我认为长期浸泡在人类体液中会对性爱组件造成伤害。”  
RK800不动声色地查了查自己的电子账户：“我认为没关系。”  
“……然后你说的连续做三天是真的吗？”

7.  
“你说这个？哦，我也觉得Alpha和Omega那边的性行为太过火了，看片子就算了，想想还是挺难受的。”盖文抱着异常化的RK900，不明白对方为什么会这么害怕，但还是抱住了。“说起来你们会发情吗？既然我们都已经是朋友了的话我觉得谈这个还行吧？哈哈哈哈！不要蹭我的肚子，我会痒的……cnm给我滚……啊！”

以下900g专场：

0.  
前情提要：Beta盖文叫Alpha RK900表演一个发情，RK900答应了。

1.  
RK900每天都在两米二长的床上醒来，打开窗就是卡姆斯基同款游泳池，窗边还会放新鲜摘下的 玫瑰，但他要的却只是一段刻骨铭心的爱情。

2.  
盖文觉得已经够刻骨铭心了，因为RK900的床没有床垫只有床板和床单，第一次事后他都是趴在RK900身上睡觉的，塑料虽然也很硬，但是总比木头好。

3.  
“把你的结收回去，顶到我了。”  
“……”  
“我知道你想说是你自己点的火，但是操你的，收回去，我听说伊甸园的仿生人都可以，别他妈装傻了！  
至于为什么盖文知道RK900想说什么，是因为他心知肚明RK900肯定查过他上过的簧网，比如robothub.com，他们的剧本每次都听得盖文尬到关掉声音，但是RK900……RK900这个钢板脑袋应该都认真观摩过了。  
真他妈，盖文叹气，网上小视频做的都是错误示范好吗，现实中哪有人会真的疯狂咬人和射到人呕吐的。

4.  
盖文不知道这在RK900心里已经变成了一种默契象征。虽然他们平时就诡异的默契，但是在第二性别方面盖文就是不懂RK900的意思，他甚至会叫RK900找个Omega爽爽。  
不错，RK900感慨，网上说的信息素摄入能促进关系果然是对的，以后还是要多咬脖子和内射。

5.  
同床异梦的两个人第二天照常上班去了，就是盖文在茶水间摸鱼了一整天，几乎都是站在那里喝咖啡和吃东西，以及拒绝回应整个办公区人打趣的眼光。之后几天他也没有和RK900说话，又给了大家开庄的机会。

6.  
“为什么先上车后补票的电视剧剧情都是给AO的？嘿，Beta也有人权好吗？”  
“Beta又不能被绑定，哪来的命运相遇，擦屁股就走好嘞，大不了再讨论下分手费……”  
“哇靠，你们Beta都是这么拔屌无情的吗？”  
“你醒醒，我们一般是敛菊无情好吗！”  
“楼上直B癌发作了吧，谁说Beta不能当1的！”  
“谁还记得楼主讨论的是Beta能不能也有机会补票啊！”

7.  
RK900刷着reddit的帖子，忧心忡忡。

8.  
“你压力系数吓到我了，”康纳拍肩，“没关系，百分之九十二的人都赌你能追到李德警探，还有不要在犯罪现场走神……汉克都注意到了。”

9.  
“哦还有剩下的百分之八是李德警探一个人。”

10.  
老汉克软骨铮铮地教育了海陆空三用型仿生人康纳要照顾青春期Alpha男生，不能因为人家只有一种第二性别就歧视人家，整天说一些有的没的……虽然看RK900震惊的样子真的很好笑，但是别了。

11.  
“你是……”RK900内心惊喜面无表情地打开了门。盖文骂骂咧咧地扯了扯自己的围巾，抱怨RK900的家太远了，开车都得半天，他的车窗还坏了。  
RK900决定把盖文车窗是自己打坏的这件事提起来，盖文忘了就忘了吧。  
“你怎么突然来了？”  
他伸手把盖文拉进来，对方喊着冷死了，但是和RK900比起来还是温暖的像颗小太阳。RK900悄悄把他的太阳抱进了怀里，然后坐到沙发上，不放开了，比狗狗咬住球还像狗狗咬住球。  
“啊？你知道他们都在打赌我们会不会打炮吗？”  
是交往好吗，RK900沉默了。  
“我不知道。”  
“那你现在知道了，对，所以我和他们下了赌，就是我送上门来你也不会干什么事，如果是这样的话我就可以赢回十倍的钱，都能够我工资了！”盖文挣扎着附赠肢体语言。“所以你给我听着，我知道你们Alpha都是用老二思考的混蛋，但是我相信你，就算上次发生了那种……意外。”  
RK900深刻认定盖文是直B癌了。估计还看了很多/ABO意外事故版/的帖子，还对普通AO关系哈哈大笑。  
“我今晚就在沙发这里睡了？然后明早一起去上班？”

12.  
“我不答应。”RK900温和了0.5个度地回答道。“还有我的工资卡是你的了。”

13.  
这次成结的时候盖文抱着RK900看完了整场冰球赛，还在进球的时候欢呼，激动地想要站起来，差点把RK900的X爱部件扯掉了。  
对不起，Beta本来不是用来给成结的超紧穴口真的是可以为所欲为的。

14.  
“你之前为什么会觉得我们只是随便打一炮的普通同事关系？”  
坦白心声后RK900如此问道。  
“啊？因为你没有在做完之后说我爱你啊？”  
盖文一脸懵逼。

15.  
RK900当晚爆破了Reddit的Beta抱团版块，电视剧真他妈害人不浅，边看变骂的Beta也不能免于其难。

16.  
这沙雕玩意儿还有谁想看后续啊！！！摔键盘不写了！！！


	18. 时间操作

故事的开始大概就是，盖文在某天收到了自称是未来的自己的短信，里面详细说明了他在看到这条信息的时候已经穿上了蓝色卫衣，正打算把椅背上不知道洗没洗的牛仔裤套起来，然后下午两点十分零三秒会下雨，今天出门记得走另一条路，不然会被流浪狗群咬伤。盖文赶紧关好了窗帘，第一反应是草，哪来的STK想灌迷汤，然后也没急着回，打算去局里直接查一下短信来源。

不过也还真的走了另一条路，心想万一是真的呢？2018年才16岁的盖文已经看过很多科幻电影了，之后的二十年里各种天方夜谭都成了现实，满大街仿生人乱窜，这也没什么不可能的。

警探还是会有愣头青的妄想精神，深入骨髓，其实过了一会还有点激动。

后来到了警局里盖文也没真的就急着抓人去了，他等着，结果真的按时下雨了，新闻也有说大量流浪狗伤害民众，盖文开始信了。

他发了很多信息问一些乱七八糟的事，还试图打电话过去——当然，是空号。到了第二天同一个时间点对方才回话，先是说了为了世界线稳定，那个盖文不能透露太多东西，然后狠狠骂了一通盖文怎么第一个问题就是什么时候涨薪水，起码也要问如何快速发家致富好吗！真没志向！

再然后是委婉的我真的不能帮你什么，但是我能帮你整RK900，你的新搭档，第一次见面就把你撞得头肿那个

盖文：……你比我还没志向好吗！

但是总之，不要白不要，盖文对未来的自己言听计从，成功躲过了“往右边跳，不然他会整个倒在你身上”、“上第二间厕所，会被堵路问话的”、“忍一下，故意开始喝牛奶，RK900会想要和你喝同一种咖啡的，不要给他机会”，也创造了“带面包去喂鸽子，我们平时逗的猫也会靠过来的，但是塑料罐头会被鸽子啄哈哈哈哈哈”、“给他带一杯热蓝血，看他争着在蒸发掉前喝下去，你知道吗他会有被烫到的表情，他会吐舌头”、“在茶水间故意拍一下他的腰试试，他的某个部件好像就在那里，很敏感，他会跳起来”，把冷若冰山的RK900都搞得一副怪怪的样子。

康纳曾经找上过盖文，说RK900最近有时候很开心，有时候又压力值爆炸，说希望盖文照顾他弟弟一点，盖文也发现了RK900不对劲，不过开心？开玩笑吧，RK900会开心？

盖文决定不管了，继续我行我素。

最终极的，是有一次盖文排练过的，在一次围剿红冰贩子的行动中一直冲在前面，还帮RK900挡了子弹，当然，盖文在那里放好了防弹衣以外的防护装置，所以只是有点淤青，疼了几天，但是他抢尽了机械警察的风头。

可是这次RK900比以往生气了不知道多少倍，所有人都看出来了，他甚至在众人面前和盖文顶撞，说凭什么盖文要这样做，“你想替换身体零件的话恐怕没那么容易，盖文。”仿生搭档平静地说完，转身离开了。留下盖文在原地痴呆，他还是第一次听到RK900直接叫他的名字。

盖文开始慌了，他开始问将来的自己怎么回事，但是那个盖文避而不谈，说没事的，你不是还讨厌他吗，继续给他出点子。

盖文……盖文倒是开始觉得RK900也没那么坏了。他越是干涉RK900的生活，越是发现这个铁罐头并不是不会异常，不会像康纳那样表露感情，和会去照顾人。他甚至会因为盖文那次伤到自己了跟盖文冷战，一言不发，但平时还是会在盖文喊疼的时候帮他做完所有工作，还是抢着来的。

盖文还开始反省自己之前有些行为怎么真的跟大家私底下议论的那样，像是故意调情然后又跑开，但是干，他才不信未来的自己会给自己出馊主意好吗。

那到底是哪里出错了？为什么他表现得疏远一点RK900就会再追过来一点？

某一天RK900约他出去沿河边散步的时候，盖文终于意识到事情不对了，未来盖文提醒他千万不要去，不过盖文鬼迷心窍了决定违反一下指令。他在夏季暴雨来临前的码头边跟RK900并排坐着，坐了很久。

在RK900要开口的时候盖文落荒而逃，他一边狂奔一边给未来盖文疯狂发短信：“操，他到底本来是要干什么的？”

“他是要跟你求婚。”

盖文跑回家的时候才收到这条信息。

盖文开始乱抓自己的头发。

盖文开始到处走来走去。

盖文开始踢沙发，踢桌子。

最后他非常郑重地发了一条信息：“你还是给我滚蛋吧，我要过自己的人生了，我也不知道你在那边到底跟RK900有什么仇，但是我的RK900绝对不是我应该推开的对象，所以滚吧，拉黑了，不要再试图干扰我了，过好你自己的狗屁可怜日子去吧。拜拜。”

他真不知道他有这么喜欢RK900，说真的一开始他就怕死了，所以才会这样轻易地答应未来盖文，赶紧躲开他，真的，快一点，要来不及了，所有建立亲密关系的事都太可怕了。

可是现在盖文只觉得失去RK900比下一秒他就会因为违背命运指导死掉更可怕。

然后盖文疯狗一样给RK900打电话，骂着快接啊快接啊，急的眼泪都出来了，但是他不知道，他直到RK900接了电话了才发现自己在哭。

“喂，蠢货，听我说，我……”

 

-END-

 

附录：

“怎么样了？”

RK900亲了下他的额头问道，盖文黑着脸说你不都看到我的表情了吗，那傻子也没听话，跑去找他的RK900去了。

这样不好吗？RK900接着问。不好，操你的，盖文扭曲着表情，万一他比我们还能秀恩爱怎么办？

这个RK900耸肩——这是这个盖文教会他的——然后把手机抢过来，丢到茶几上去了。

我们可以现在就做点恩爱的事，他冷静地提议，跟其他所有RK900一样。


	19. 四次盖文·李德被被学妹性骚扰了，一次学妹成了女朋友还是继续性骚扰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：扶她JK900（♀）x学长盖文（♂），是GB，高二生900和大学生盖文  
> 来自角点文：“我想看傻吊JK900g”  
> 经（wo）费（lan）不足，只能4+1了  
> 日系甜蜜恋爱风，我静静开除自己的900g粉籍，大家再见，我飞走了.gif

0.  
盖文·李德从跟R.K.900交往的第一天就开始怀疑自己交了个假的女朋友。  
确定关系的当天晚上他和自己的好兄弟、也是R.K.900二哥的60打了个电话，通知兄弟“我搞上 你妹了。”  
结果那边一阵沉默，只有51炒菜的声音哗哗作响，盖文惴惴不安地想特么晚上十点半了怎么还有人做饭，夜宵直接叫披萨不就好了吗，这家人果然很奇怪。几分钟后51像是做好了，他把菜铲进陶瓷碟里，声音挺大，还把叉子摔到了上面，吓得盖文差点把手机丢出去。51又喊了声“sumo”，盖文知道那是他家的狗，然后是一段狗啃交响曲，敢情是喂给狗吃的啊？  
这时候60才缓缓地开口：“我哥说，你要是敢对900不好，刚才那样就是你的最终下场。”  
“我……&￥&……#￥&￥*你们*&%￥”  
“听着，我虽然不会像他那样，但是你要是敢对900不好，我的处理方法是让你冬天在校门口舔铁门。你绝对不能欺负她。多做越界的事，你就不只舌头粘住了，明白吗？”  
“操！”盖文情不自禁地骂了出来。“你们想什么鸡巴玩意儿呢！就算是性侵害那也是我受到的好吗！”  
他不知道60开了外放。对面突然死一般地寂静下来了。

1.  
盖文真没说错，他人生中屈指可数的几次性骚扰都是开自于900——那朵本市私立高中里有名的高岭之花，一米八二的模特身高，薄薄的肌肉覆盖在纤瘦的身体上，和她的哥哥们相似却线条明显更为柔和的漂亮面孔，比51都更优秀的成绩，还真的有兼职模特，当然那家公司也是她家族企业之一就是了；900最主要的特点是，那条短到让盖文第一次见到就在怀疑她脑子有病的学生制服短裙。  
“……身材再好也没必要那样显摆好吗。”盖文低声和同伴咒骂着，引发了一阵笑声。他们正在网球场边，跟其他成群结队但是都假装不是一伙的男生们一样，偷看900在体育课上打网球。  
其实盖文根本不是这个学校的，他只是隔壁警校的学生，慕名偷溜进来看看900的。盖文那一届的小队长是900的狂热粉丝，收藏了所有900上过的杂志和海报，并且发誓要在在校期间让所有学弟都一睹900的美貌：“我不许你们没见过这样的人间天使！”  
“她看起来很冷漠啊。”有人答道。  
“那就是人间……”小队长卡壳了。“人间恶魔？”  
“为什么一定要让我们看到？”又有人问。  
“这样你们就会跟我一样被迷到不肯放下标准，再也交不到女朋友了。”  
小队长阴沉的声音让大家都缩了缩肩膀。  
实践证明，他的阴谋确实成功了，连一开始一脸嫌弃的盖文都在几次瞄过去后视线再也没有离开900形状优美的小腿，圆滑的膝盖，衣服下摆和短裙间露出的一小段细腰，运动内衣紧紧裹住的小小胸部，在900跳起来的时候轻微抖动，还有汗湿的领口，不过盖文看的最多的还是飘起来的裙摆……咳咳，不是的，重点都是那张冰冷的脸。  
她停下休息的时候望了眼盖文这边，灰色的眼睛里没有任何情绪，但是盖文偏偏就被这样的900吓到了，靠，他光速把头扭开，甚至差点想给自己一巴掌。热血沸腾如年轻盖文也没有好意思到被被偷窥的学妹看到了还继续直直瞪着。  
他就这样倔强地盯着旁边的某棵大树，回过神来的时候才发现旁边的兄弟们早就跑光了，废话，谁不想来第二次才会继续待着被900记住，嗯，盖文这样的傻子除外，他是智商事故。  
“phuk！”  
900朝他走过来的时候盖文想拔腿就跑，还好900也看他这样就停下了。900歪了歪头，垂到腰侧的柔顺棕发也在阳光下泄出一道金亮的光瀑布，映得她苍白的脸颊也有了分暖色，这尊格里狄亚雕像终于是活过来了。盖文只是回头确认下她走了没有，却猝不及防被这画面定住了。  
小青年一个急刹车，差点就摔了，但是一切都是值得的，因为盖文看到了900转身离去，她绷紧的身体曲线在比赛结束后总算是放松下来了，这和盖文见到的她在摄影棚里的硬照感觉完全不一样，他见到了她另一种极少表露出来的美，轻松又甜美，随便摆起来的小臂都是可爱的，走路起来还有跳跃的感觉。  
以及盖文看到她不小心走光了。淦，果然是纯白色。

2.  
那么为什么要叫上面那个性骚扰呢？因为之后盖文就心虚地没敢去看900上网球课了，但是每次上下学的路上盖文还是偶尔能看到900，而每一次见到都基本是没有别人的场合（迟到了甚至要从隔壁 学校翻墙进去不是人人都也会干的），然后900都会冷冷地注视盖文，然后在对视中离开，然后刚好走光了。  
很久之后在盖文的逼问下900才坦白承认了她就是故意让盖文看到的，还有“我不是所有的内裤都是白色的，你愿意的话我下次可以穿别的颜色的。”  
盖文表示别了，盖文捂脸，他早就见过900所有的内裤了，它们全都整齐叠好放在900房间一个衣柜格子里，盖文被900侧面上的时候经常要注视那一块，他真的不想玷污从前美好的回忆。  
姑且把被迫看走光归作一次骚扰，不然就太多了。  
第二次是发生在多次围墙和小路“偶然”相遇后，盖文终于在别的地方见到了900，幸运的是是在公交车上而不是什么奇怪的地方，不行的是，那是一辆司机刹车很猛的公交车上。  
上去注意到900也在之后盖文就刻意没坐下，因为车上只剩900旁边的座位是空的了，盖文想谨慎行事。他自觉站到了车门边上。  
看到900坐下来是好好闭着腿的后盖文也不知道为什么松了一口气，见鬼，900现在在他心里的形象已经是白痴走光美少女了，虽然盖文跟900毫无干系，甚至还是福利享受者，本质善良的直男盖文还是希望……希望900不要在除他以外的人面前露内裤了。  
盖文隐约感觉到了900对他有一种莫名的信任感，可他们毕竟不熟，盖文也不能直接冲上去对900说你不要整天这样了，盖文忧心忡忡地想，真说了他可能会直接被900尖叫着报警。  
就在他沉思的时候，司机突然一个急踩刹车，盖文就整个人飞了出去，余光中他看到900以一个不可能的姿势也从座位上摔了下来，然后以更不可能的方法……走到了盖文身边？再倒了下来？  
总之，900扑到了盖文身上，并且手恰恰好的压到了盖文的鸡儿，呸，不是，是角度刁钻地贴到了盖文的屁股上。  
900：“……”  
盖文：“……”  
你这样根本就撑不到地也撑不到我身上啊！为什么你可以这样单手撑起自己另一只手刚好抓住我的一边屁股啊！请不要张开五指！为什么你的手指这么长啊！我大半个屁股都被摸到了啊！  
还好900很快爬了起来，盖文心想这个角度下直接看到她的裙底真的不是我愿意的，还是三角款式的，光线有点暗，但是怎么……

2.5  
“你最近是不是在骚扰我妹？”  
60提着一大本高等数学教材出现在盖文面前的时候，盖文还跟他没认识上，他看看这个熟练的脸，再看看60的裆部，60被他盯得心里发毛：“我是900的哥哥60。”他解释，然后盖文才像是放心了。  
“我没有，是你妹在骚扰我。”盖文大大咧咧地回答道。  
然后他们狠狠打了一顿，在病床上激情互骂的时候才正式认识了。

3.  
再之后，盖文和900碰面的次数越来越多了，现在，不只是上下学路上的每一个红绿灯、每一个时间点的公交车了，她直接出现在了盖文上课的教室里。  
盖文拍了拍舍友：“喂，我们是不是睡过头，走错学校了？”  
“没有啊？”  
盖文指了指900，舍友也困惑起来了，他们观察了好一会，发现900好像其实是来找熟人的，她一直在和一个女生说话，盖文还认得那是同届生里面体能测试第一名的卡拉。  
卡拉也是非常强悍的女性，某些时候盖文也的确能从她身上看到一点冷酷无情900的影子，“好吧，”盖文挠头，“应该是说得通的。”  
唯一的疑点是，900坐着的是盖文的指定座位，这堂课的教室并不大，刚好够全班坐满，盖文的舍友打着哈欠去了他的睡觉铺位，盖文的就一直被900占着，直到快要上课了900才起来，那时候盖文也顾不上什么，冲过去坐下了。  
隔着裤子盖文也能明显感受到余温，这就算了，盖文握拳，这神秘的香水味是怎么回事，不是说不好温，草木的香气很适合900，但是这么浓的话——  
他的鼻子重重抖了几下，还是打不出喷嚏，但是那股奇妙的包围感让盖文开始疯狂出汗，不是冷汗，是热出来的了。

4.  
盖文说的被骚扰是真的，如果说之前三件事情还能让他自认为是心里想太多，那么第四件事就是实实在在的性骚扰了。  
那时候盖文终于在某一次买早餐的时候跟不知道怎么又不是私家车接送的900搭话了：“所以你……我是900，你是叫盖文对吗？”  
他太紧张了，说完之后店员都笑了三分钟他才反应过来，脸瞬间红得跟走路时不小心碰到900的手一样，盖文下意识低下了头，好一会才敢抬起来。  
然后他第一次看到900笑了。  
……是那种51和60一个模子立刻出来的尬笑，假得盖文都想说求你不要笑了实在是太破坏美感了，但是算了，她看起来是真心的，盖文不介意多看一点。  
所以他也跟着笑了起来，刚开始是尬笑，渐渐地也是开心地笑起来了，天哪，900居然会笑，这是盖文和其他人估计都不敢想的，即使是在访谈中900也懒得商业性地对搭档或者主持人笑一下。  
“我是R.K.900，李德。”  
也是盖文第一次听到现实中900和他说话，声音就不做评价了，盖文大概明白为什么900一般都拒绝开口了，操它的R.K家族遗传，怎么连女孩子的声音都是这个鬼样子。  
但是就算是交换了名字，能聊天起来（多数是盖文一个人废话），下大雨的时候盖文刚好见到没带伞，也不想叫哥哥来接的900，就提议说送她一下，也不应该这样的，绝不应该。  
盖文深呼吸，试图把背收回来一点，谁知道900又追了上来，盖文一呼气就又撞到她身上了。  
“还是我来拿伞吧。”盖文说。  
“不。”900毫不留情。  
盖文心里默默流泪了。  
两个人用一把单人伞本来是浪漫的事情，相依在一起，或者男方宁愿淋湿自己的肩膀也要跟还没捅破暧昧的女生保持距离，为什么会变成了你高大的学妹最初站在伞外全部给你遮雨到全身湿透，你抓狂地说还是进来吧一起挡，于是踩着高跟鞋，比你高了近一个头的学妹就自然而然地搂着你，下巴搭在你的头上，贴心男友得你都心动了呢？  
“喂……900……”  
“怎么了？”  
盖文也不知道该说什么，叫900退开一点的话她又会被淋到，可这样靠的这么近，盖文稍微一转头就能看到她那几乎是摆设的衬衫下的内衣了，虽然盖文已经脱了外套让她披上，但是胸口前面还是能看到的，这也是盖文同意900抱着玩具一样抱着他的原因之一，盖文真实头疼了。  
雨还在下，越来越大，盖文说不然我背着你吧，然后一想到那样会接触的更多，马上又自己开口说不了，后来又加上了那回去了你一定要记得洗好热水澡，将来几天也不要穿那么高的跟了，好好保养一下脚。900嗯嗯啊啊地答应了他，听起来还很满足。  
这种愈发温和的氛围下，她温热的呼吸越靠越近，终于在一个时间点，盖文受不了了。  
“……你顶到我了。”

+1.  
“先说好，你要上我也可以，但是要答应我一件事。”盖文咬牙切齿道，试图夺回最后一点男性尊严。  
虽然在这个年头，拥有多个第二性征已经不是什么奇怪的事了，但是看到900短裙里一点也不短的鸡儿时，盖文还是由衷地受到了打击，再加上他们能躺在一张床上之前是经历了900请他吃饭、900开车带他回家、900负责的开车门请盖文下车、900给他洗了头发、900给他挑了自己的长T恤当做睡衣，盖文此时只想用尽一切手段夺回一点点控制权，名义上他才是男朋友，求求rA9了，他盖文·李德已经承受了太多了。  
900跨坐在他身上，表情有点迷茫，她还咬着自己的嘴唇，手不知所措地抓着自己的百皱裙，在上面抓出紧张的纹路，要不是那根老二过于挺翘，还真有点旖旎的氛围，可惜盖文现在只感受到了恐惧。  
“你想要我做什么都可以。”她有点不安地开口了。  
这句台词对盖文冲击过大，学长连续调整了几次心跳才能正常一点：“你要答应我以后不要再裁短裙子了。”  
900眨眼：“好。”  
盖文舒了口气，他可不想再被任何人看到他女朋友再多一点的皮肤了，绝对不行，尤其是眼前长黑丝上的那一小截绝对领域，“等下你他妈的在干什么？！”盖文惨叫出声，连忙用手捂住了眼睛，然后又从指缝中悄悄地看，发现900停下了脱内裤的动作，那块布料中央还连着一根细丝，可疑的水把中心沾得泛出水光，偏偏还刚好卡在黑丝边界上，明显得不得了，盖文不得不一直往那里看。  
“你要是实在害羞的话我们可以把灯关了。”  
“……快去！”  
900心领神会地留了床头灯。盖文在她解开扣子的时候彻底闭上了眼睛。  
……  
“等下，900你的腰怎么有两个？”  
“你左手是我的裙子松紧带，右手才是腰。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“你还是裁了裙子吧，别把裙子提的那么高，你不觉得胸口勒得慌吗。”  
“你懂个屁的女子高中生时尚！”  
“我为什么要懂！”  
“盖文，听话，不要去扣扣子……盖文！”  
她突然把他的手放到了胸部上，900坚持这样穿也是因为会显胸，事实上900一直知道盖文就是那种会喜欢传统款胸大的女孩子的人，她还认真担心这件事直到刚才，现在？看盖文那个宕机的表情她就知道她再也不用担心了。  
“你摸这里就可以了。”  
她低语着，“如果不行的话后面这里也可以……”  
她引导盖文摸到了她背后的内衣扣，想让他亲自解开，盖文从没这么颤抖过，半天使不上力气，他无意识地“啊”了起来，非常动听。900期待地等着他。  
然后她的男朋友的鼻血非常争气地流了出来。  
…………  
“好大……哈……不可以……嗯呀❤”  
“盖文，放松一点，你太紧了，我会伤害到你的。”  
“你才是出去一点好吗！不不不呃呃❤不要再进来了❤说了不要了❤咿❤”  
“学长……”  
“要的❤就是那里❤给我过来点❤啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊❤❤❤”  
“盖文。”  
“呼❤要说什么快说啊？！不然我就嗯嗯嗯呃❤”  
“我对你其实……”  
……………………  
事后抽烟的是盖文，当然，烟是900拿的，火也是900点的，因为盖文根本就动不了了。

-1.  
盖文·李德从跟R.K.900交往的第一天就开始怀疑自己交了个假的女朋友。  
但是那又怎样，他不在乎。


	20. 卫生棉条的错误使用方法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概：JK900帮她第一次来姨妈的男朋友盖文塞卫生棉条。  
> 警告：性转！900（=萘茵斯），Pussy boy！盖文，并没有什么存在感的ABO  
> Note：和那个《四次盖文·李德被被学妹性骚扰了，一次学妹成了女朋友还是继续性骚扰》的不是同一个宇宙的，另开一个系列嘞（。

“接下来我会拿光滑的那边对准……那里，用推动杆把棉条推进去，到刚好把棉条留在外面的深度就够了，我给你买的是小型号的，应该不会太痛。”

“……好。”

“如果你要问为什么我没有给你用卫生巾的话，盖文，你还保留着男性性征，这很难保证你不会侧漏和——”

“够了够了！闭嘴！”

盖文捂着耳朵大叫起来，根本不管他们还是在公共厕所里，还是女生厕所，因为盖文宁愿自己被当成变态也不要女朋友萘茵斯被别的男生吹口哨，这是直男最后的坚持。

但总之他也不用害怕处理后事，萘茵斯早就悄悄在这边释放满Alpha信息素了，只是Bata盖文一无所知而已。

去他妈的世界，盖文边背对着萘茵斯脱下裤子边绝望地想道，他一个理论上子宫萎缩到只能当成单插头用的双插头怎么会沦落到这个地步，事情一开始还好好的，盖文在交往时就做好了准备，萘茵斯要干他也就算了，Beta认了，但是交往十天后，盖文终于敢提出牵手时，他丢人的身体直接就在他们成功十指相握时给盖文安排了新功能。

盖文还傻乎乎地捏了好几下萘茵斯柔软纤细的手来确认他是不是在做梦，是真的，他们终于有了萘茵斯强吻和公主抱和背着盖文意外的身体接触，然后下身那里失禁一样的热流……好像也是真的。

“我闻到血的味道了，盖文，是哪里的伤口裂开了？”萘茵斯也突然转过头来问道。“你又为了我跟谁打架了吗？可我记得上次我亲自把那群人打进医院后就没人敢惹你和我的麻烦了。”

“我没有受伤。”

“在你的大腿那里，盖文，好好想想。”

然后他们就来厕所检查了。然后盖文就不得不面对他来月经的事实了。干。干你们所有神奇的大自然，干你们……

“确定要背对我而不是坐在马桶上对着我张开腿吗？那样会方便一点。”萘茵斯的询问打断了盖文极端混乱下的一通乱想。学长恼怒地捶了捶墙壁：“你自己想办法！妈的，这种时候你就知道话多了，做你最爱做的直接完成任务啊……嗯！”

“请不要急，我需要先擦干净流出来的，会很快就好的。”

盖文感到比人类肌肤更粗糙干燥的东西贴上了他的大腿，是厚厚的几层纸巾，靠这死洁癖，盖文 愤恨地想，这样他就感觉不到萘茵斯了，容易焦虑的Beta此时急需伴侣的抚慰，他快受不了了。一切都过于突然和魔幻，他和萘茵斯接吻都还没有过，这下就跳到了萘茵斯隔着纸抚摸盖文的大腿，为他细细擦去初潮蜜液，那只手还在往上，再近一点就……

萘茵斯靠过来，压在他身上，用身高压制，防止盖文整个跳起来。她饱满的胸部逼她得把胯也死死贴上来才能按住盖文，而盖文感受到萘茵斯腰腹和他后背的空隙时大脑全面宕机了，他娘的太刺激了，间接了解女朋友美好的身材曲线，男子高中生跳脱的想象把什么细节都补全了，太美好了。盖文自觉握住了有抬头趋势的小兄弟。

当然性幻想中不包括被女朋友握住肿胀饱满的雌穴，然后开始被搓揉两片娇嫩的肉瓣，“这样会擦的比较干净。”萘茵斯气息不稳地辩解，她不是对自己的性骚扰行为有愧疚，这个事实盖文很快就会发现了，现在的话，他只能对这种陌生的快乐感到恐惧和羞耻，甚至连撸管都顾不上了，渐渐的只专注于萘茵斯诡异整齐的手掌律动，直到萘茵斯丢掉了纸巾，换上自己纤长的手指，摩擦和撩开那隐秘的入口。

“……！”

有几秒钟盖文都不知道自己是什么东西了，他哭的脸都化了，双腿也在打颤，在奈因斯刚插进来半个指头的时候就潮吹了，但涌流在奈因斯手上的是经血，粘稠滚烫的可受孕证明就这样直白展现在他的Alpha面前。“太脏了……求求你不要……”盖文听到一个很像自己的声音在求饶，还有抽泣声，以及盖文不愿听的好舒服之类的胡话。

高潮结束的时候盖文已经瘫软到跪在马桶盖上了，萘茵斯也埋在他的颈窝里大口呼吸，鬼知道她这种像是寻求信息素的行为是本能还是想对盖文安抚……盖文相信是后一种。

沉默半晌后盖文发出了小到基本听不到的声音：“喂……快点干正事啊，你等下不是还有课吗。”

“我再去拿一根棉条。”

萘茵斯听起来居然有点心虚。

“怎么了？”盖文扭过头去。“这根被弄坏了吗？……啥？！”

“我用来擦鼻血了。”

依旧面无表情的学妹直直和他对视，鼻血已经流到下巴上了。


	21. 性感安卓在线嫖娼

为了方便接客而带进浴室的终端一直在滴滴滴响个不停，以危险的频率振动着，在它几乎要掉下马桶盖的前一秒，盖文终于看不下去地拿起了它。  
他沾满泡沫的手划不开屏幕，但是只是按了下锁屏键，一大串相同的“请让我进去”就已经铺满了整块终端，盖文大骂一声，艰难地打了句再等一下。发送。然后继续自顾自地洗澡。  
终端总算是安静了，下一秒，神经质的整齐敲门声又响了起来，还持续不断，仿佛敲门的人手指永远不会痛一样，盖文这下受不了了，他只能勉强冲了下全身，裹着浴巾就跑出去，湿透的发梢滴水滴了一路。  
“操你妈，都说了等一下了！”隔音效果极好的门只是打开了一条缝，骂声就清清楚楚传了出来，“听着，刚才那傻逼留在我身上的东西还没洗干净，除非你好看要干的人屁股上被写正字这口，不然就他妈给我好好在外面等着……妈的？RK900？”  
“晚上好，李德警探。我是你今晚的买主。”RK900和以前一样官方地打了招呼。  
看来DPD的傻逼程序员们还是没给这个塑料屁股安上社交系统。盖文下意识评测道。这导致了他花了几秒钟才想起来真正紧要的事。

“滚。这单老子不接了。”  
更多讥嘲的话盖文之后会全部发给RK900，还得是用语音，当下的话他只想要这傻逼赶紧滚蛋。盖文唾了一口，然后立刻关上门，但是RK900动作更快，仿生人迅速拦住了合起来的门，蓝色光圈颜色变都没变一下。  
RK900居高临下地俯视着他，言辞和善但是和冷漠的表情和声音对不上号：“虽然我不建议在这里进行讨论，但是介于你的迫切，以及演算显示我们被你的邻居听到的概率为百分之零点七，我还是应该现在就说清楚。我会出五倍价钱，李德警探。我也不会把你的小秘密告诉别人，相比之下我比人类更省心，安装的性爱组件也更能持久。”  
他俯身凑近盖文因为用力和愤怒而红到发紫的耳边，警用型安卓一只手就能拦住盖文全身的发力，他的声音突然变得很轻：“以及回答你一开始的问题，我不介意。”  
这狗屎玩意儿还学会像人类那样吹气了，盖文心想。  
“我记得你还没领几个月工资，少他妈唬人了。”  
“我并没有纳税之外使用金钱的需求，所有的维修也是公费报销，你没必要质疑，李德警探。”

仿生人不需要进食，不需要娱乐，像RK900这样几乎和非异常仿生人没两样的安卓，盖文甚至能想象他即使回了分配的“家”，也是灯都不开，直接充电休眠。

“所以怎么，仿生人招人类妓是新的革命风潮吗？铁罐被放在地上踢多了，终于想起来要专门羞辱人类了？”  
“十倍。并不。”  
“听着，我的配枪就在房间里，你敢进来我就敢开枪——”  
“十五倍。你很担心你的职位，这也是你现在甚至没有实质伤害我的原因。”

RK900看上去和他们最后一次见面那样，灰色的防弹玻璃眼珠里没有半点感情。他仍在持续扫描着盖文，不断读取男人身上的生理征兆和进行分析、归类。盖文·李德，身高5.9英尺，体重170磅，减少了6磅，骨骼和肌肉状态正常。检测到安眠药品使用痕迹。压力值上升至百分之八十五，极有可能爆发。预测对话。预测路线。完成。采用唯一可行方案。

“而且你似乎对我的收入有误解，根据法案和任务完成度，我的收入数字统计来说是高于你的，即使我是你的下属。”  
他接住了盖文的第一拳。符合预测。  
“我也并非是模仿其他仿生人的行径，”  
第二拳，盖文放弃了门板，直接打了过来。  
“我是出于个人意愿来嫖您的，李德警探。”

-TBC-


End file.
